Adopted: Bad Boy and Goody Goody Girl (Auslly)
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Ally Dawson is the social outcast. She's the nerd. She's the most hated person in the school. And then there is Austin Moon. Popular, big bad boy. He's made Ally's life miserable ever since they stopped being friends in the 6th grade. Ally is forced to spend the winter break at Austin's house, and the two don't find each other so bad There is OOC, and some "inappropriate" seens.
1. The Outcast With An Attitude

**Ally's POV**

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

My alarm clock rang, waking me from my slumber.

A whole other day of school. Welcome to my life. I am Ally Dawson. My father is Lester Dawson and my mother is Penny Dawson who lives in Africa doning some research on gorillas for her book. I'm also a musician, nerd and social outcast.

I sit up in bed, and look around the room. Same as I left it last night, with cloths strewn all over the floor. I am a tidy person but I had been doing a closet clean and wasn't entirely finished. Even if I didn't have that many cloths.

Slowly, I uncover myself; it's the only way I'll ever get out of bed. I walk around the room, and picked up a soft yellow coloured skirt. Next, I chose a light pink blouse. An ok outfit, acceptable. Hopefully no one will find something to comment on it.. I slipped on my chosen outfit, and headed downstairs. No time for breakfast, I grabbed a snack bar and headed out the door. The school bus was waiting at the bus stop, and I reluctantly clambered on.

Immediately the names and teasing started. But I didn't care. I was used to it. Me, Ally Dawson, has been living with this for years. More like ever since I started high school. I've learned to ignore it. Though it always presented a constant annoyance.

I sat down on the old leather chair and looked out the window, at the dark clouds and the slight drizzle of rain. I sighed and leant my head on the window.

I hated rainy days. It makes them feel like something bads going to happen! Now I literally have to walk around with a cloud over my head. The most I could do was add some music. So I plugged in my headphones, closed my eyes, and silently hummed along to the tune. I was in complete temporary bliss.

Well until I felt a tapping on my soldier.

"Hey Geek. What ya doing, _studying_?"

No, not THIS. I definitely don't need that jerk right now. Austin Moon.

Austin Moon was my complete and total nightmare. We've known each other since we were 6 years old. We actually used to be best buds. Well, that was until 6th grade. That's when he decided I wasn't cool enough for him;

**_Flash Back_**

_"Hey Austin! Wanna play outside?" I had said jumping up and down._

_"Nah, I'm kinda bored of you Geek," Austin had spat in my direction._

_"Geek? That wasn't very nice to say Austin..." I had trailled of_

_"So? The truth can hurt sometimes. And I'm tired of playing with you.. Geek," He replied with._

_"Oh my god Austin! I hate you! Why would you say something like that?!" I had shouted as tears had started to fall._

_"Because I got waayy cooler friends than you," He had dragged the 'a' out in way impliying that I was a loser to him. He __shoved me to the side and walked away. I fell onto the floor, and the tears fell freely. Austin never looked back. And that's when iIdecided that I officially hated Austin Moon._

**_End of Flashback_**

"No, I'm ignoring you," I said coldly.

"Ouch, why the harshness Geek?" He said smirking.

Luckily, that's when we arrived at school. I hastily got up, and climbed of the bus. I didn't have the patience to tolerate him. I had a big test today, and I didn't want anyone getting in my way of a perfect score.

I headed inside the school, and walked towards my locker. There, I found my best friend Trish. She was a short Latina with curly black hair. She'd taken over position as my best friend when Austin had acted so rudely. She made my life feel right again.

"So, anything happen on the bus?" She asked, leaning on the lockers next to mine.

"No, not really. Just boring old Austin,"

"Really? What'd he do? If he did anything, tell me! Ill set his pretty head straight!" Offered Trish. She, like me, had a big problem with Austin.. If not worse.

"Relax, relax. He was just annoying," I told her, opening my locker.

"Well, ok, but if anything happens, you know where I am," Trish said turning around and walking to her class.

The school bell rung, and I knew it was time for class. Biology. My least favorite subject. Well for today. It was the one with my big test. I picked up my stuff, and headed to class.

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Austin's mop of blonde hair.

I groaned quietly. I always seemed to forget that he was in every, and I mean every single class I had. Most girls would be overjoyed to be in my position. Everywhere I turned, there were girls who had major crushes on Austin. Even the small and the shy. I was one of the rare who didn't give a shit about him.

I walked forwards the front to find a seat, but to find that they had all been taken. The only seat left was next to the one and only, Austin Moon. Reluctantly, I dragged my legs and plumped my butt onto the plastic seat.

"Hey Geek, couldn't resist, could ya?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.. I really could not resist sitting to my favorite all time person," I answered sarcastically.

"I know you can't stay away Geek, you want some of this," he said making a circular hand motion to himself.

"Nope, not the case actually," I muttered.

"Oh, so you want some of that," he said snickering.

I immediately turned a bright red, "As if you have any Blondie," I said. But I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing my mistake. His hazel eyes turned into slits as he stared hard at me.

"I'm going to make you regret that Dawson," he said threateningly, turning away.

Now I can actually focus on what the teacher was saying, though I knew it by heart anyways. The test taking rules. I have them drilled into my brain, to make sure I didn't break a single one of them. The teacher started handing out the tests, and I started as soon as I got mine. I bent down and concentrated at the problems before me.

Before I knew it, I was finished. It was a fairly easy test, no biggie. I already knew I had gotten a perfect score. I had been studying for weeks now. I knew my material by heart. I packed my stuff, and got up to leave. I hurried, because I knew Austin wouldn't drop his promise. He'd find a way to make my horrible life even more horrible.

I rushed through the hall. I finally reached my locker, safe and sound. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the cafeteria. I opened my lunch box and sighed. It was a P&B jelly sandwich. I had it everyday. As soon as I opened my mouth to take a bite, the sandwich was snatched out of my hands, and smeared onto my shirt. I turned around, and saw Austin, holding an open milk carton. Which he poured over my head, and walked away laughing like an evil which.

"Hey Dawson," he called. "You got a little something on your shirt!" He yelled.

Boy did I hate that Moon.

* * *

**A/N: Wings of a Falcon wrote this I have just changed some grammer and punctuation that is all.**


	2. The News

I looked down, and saw the extent of the damage. My blouse was decorated with splotches of deep purple. The jelly. I knew how hard it was to get it out, and this was a favorite shirt of mine... I sighed and walked away. Best ignore it.

_**Austin's POV**_

I laughed loudly as me and my friends saw Ally walk out of the cafiteria.

I had just finished recking Dawson's day, as well as her clothing! Nobody messes with the Moon. The little geek had a bit of a smart mouth, and she deserved it. I walked away laughing, complimenting myself on a job well done. I didn't regret it one bit.

I see my best friend, Dez, running up to me. He's a tall guy with ginger hair and one crazy personality.

"Hey Austin. Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean, what'd she do? Not like she flew with my purple octoduck!" He said.

Dez, as crazy as he was, also had a heart. He had a soft spot for every single one of my victims. He always asked if it was harsh.. But truthfully I didn't do it unless they deserved it. Most of the time.

"Naw, she needed a lesson! She learnt it well," I said snickering.

"Well what did she do? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad,"

I told him. He still thought it was harsh. Well I didn't. So who cares? I walked away, I didn't need anyone critiquing my methods. As I walked through the halls, I saw dozens of girls wink and wave at me. And when I opened my locker, dozens of sheets of paper fell out, all containing phone numbers. Guess the ladies couldn't stay away! But I ignored their pleas anyways. Keeps them coming back.

I dumped the numbers into the nearest trash can, and headed to class. Not that I cared about class, but my mom threatened to send me to summer school if I didn't receive good grades. So I really did need this. I can't possibly spend my entire summer learning. I had much better things to do.

I enter the classroom, it's mathematics. Worst. Subject. Ever. It was my weakest subject. But that's why I had the nerds surrounding me. I always sat next to them. They always gave me a "helping hand". If you know what I mean. Everyone needs to be generous at times! I sat down in the nearest chair, and noticed I was sitting next to Geek. Wonderful. Now I can bother her ever more.

"Hey Geek, your hair seems a little.. smelly. I wonder why, " I smirked.

She continued to ignore me. I must have made her really angry. An angry geek is always more fun. It's funny too.

"Ignoring me? It's ok. I can talk," I pushed. But the teacher silenced me. She was talking about triangle angles bu who cares I can always bother her after class.

Yada yada yada, and finally the class ended. Geek took forever to come out.. But I decided to surprise her. So I hid behind the door. She took her time packing all her stuff, and then she continued to walk out. Just as she past, I jumped from behind her and whispered;

"Boo,"

"Aah!," Ally jumped, dropping all her stuff to the floor in one big mess.

"Look what you've made me do!" she yelled at me.

I didn't say anything. I just walked away laughing my head off. She sighed and crouched down to gather her things up. Oh man did I enjoy doing that. Scaring her isn't a bad idea actually, I should do that more often.

**_Ally's POV_**

"That jerk!" I muttered to myself. Now I had to gather my stuff, and pack them all again! I put time and effort into organizing myself! Well, at least I didn't have to put up with it anymore. It was the end of the school day, and best of all, winter break was about to start. I'd get to relax at home and read all day by the fire with my family. We did that every year. I liked winter break better than summer break in fact.

I walked out to the schools driveway. That's where my bus was waiting. Just this one bus ride, and I'd be Austin-free for a whole 3 weeks. I climbed on, found a empty seat, and started my reading.

"Hey Geek, I apologize deeply for what I did today," he said snickering.

Who does he think he is?

"Yep, you sure are sorry," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean Geek? Why are you being so mean to me! I said I was sorry!" He said, pretending to cry. But then he started laughing.

"All I want is for you to leave me alone Blondie,"

Thankfully, he did leave me alone. Now I can enjoy myself. I dug deeper and deeper into the book, until the bus arrived at my bus stop. I gratefully climbed off, and walked home. Gladly the rain had stopped at lunch.

The fire place was already on. My dad sat in his big comfy chair, reading too. I dropped my stuff at the door, and let myself drop into my own big chair. Finally. Peace at last. Well almost.

"Ally, honey, I got something to tell you, regarding this winter break," my dad said, "My boss has a business trip planned for me this winter, ut you can't come along," my father spoke.

"Well, that's fine. I can stay with Trish! And it'd be a little nice to have a change this time," I replied excitedly.

"Well, no honey. Trish is busy this winter, and her parents said they weren't able to take you. But luckily, we found another place for you to stay at! You'll love it!" he said smiling.

"Well where is it?" I said, hesitantly.

"At the Moons house!" My father almost shouted.

My jaws swung open as my mouth hung in surprise. The book I was reading slipped out of my hands. This. Was. Not. Real. "W-wait. What?! You mean Moon, as in Austin Moon?!" I said stuttering.

"Why yes darling! You'll love it! They have a big house, and a boy around your age!" he said still smiling ear to ear, "You'll really like it" he added.

"Yeah, yeah, I sure will! Well, I gotta go to my room for a few minutes. See you later!" I said nervously.

I climbed up the stairs with heavy steps. No. No, no, no, no. I can't possibly be expected to survive 3 weeks with Blondie! But I couldn't say no to my dad. Not after how excited and happy he seemed with his decision. How on earth was I going to get through this?

As I arrived at the top of the steps, I walked into my room and pulled out my diary.

I started a new entry;

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going to have the absolute worst winter break EVER. I have to stay at Austin Moon's house. Yes. The snobby, cocky, jerkish boy in my grade. He teases me every single day. Actually, he smashed a P&B jelly sandwich into my shirt, and poured milk all over my head. Today alone. I can't begin to imagine what he might do to me in a period of 3 weeks, 24/7. Wish me good luck._

I started to pack my stuff. Might as well get over it. I decided to pack very little. Then I packed my toiletry essentials. I tried to hide them as best as I could. It'd be awfully embarrassing (even if it was Blondie) if he or anyone came across them during my stay.

Finally I was done. I slipped into my pajamas, snuggled into my bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ALL OF 'Wings of a Falcon' 'S WORK I JUST TWEAKED IT A BIT.**


	3. Bright Ideas

_**Ally's POV**_

I woke up, unfortunately. I didn't wanna. Not today. I slowly got up, half asleep. But I didn't have to be fully awake to realize what today was. I didn't even bother taking a shower. I just slipped on a random outfit, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and headed downstairs with my luggage.

"Good morning Ally darling!" My dad said comig to give me a hug, "Are you excited for today? The fun starts now!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, I sure am excited.." I said sarcastically. I hoped he didn't catch my sarcasm, but he almost never does anyways.

I had breakfast. I made pancakes. From scratch. I made them because they took long to make, and it delayed my trip to Blondies house. After I had made them, I poured myself a glass of orange juice, got out the syrup, and began to eat. I took my time. But I couldn't avoid the point where I had to walk out to the car.

I slung the luggage into the trunk, and sat in the front passenger seat. Blondies house was actually not that far as I expected. It was pretty close. When we parked the car in the front, I surveyed the house. My dad was right, it was big. Very big. It was a huge house. It was completely white, except for the brownish red roof. It also had a large front porch, decorated with pots of flowers. Even the windows were gleaming clean.

"So, here we are! Like the house Ally?" My father asked.

"Yeah, it's very um, big!" I said, honestly this time.

"Well, get your stuff out of the trunk, and then walk up to the door. I'll miss you honey!" My dad said.

I got my stuff out of the trunk, and as soon as I did, he sped off, waving out the window. he must have been in a real hurry. They always made time for hugs and proper goodbyes. Guess not this time.

I walked up the porch, and hesitantly knocked on the front door. Guess who answered.

"Hello, let me call my pa- Geek?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Austin said, genuinely surprised.

"I'm apparently staying over at your house for winter break while my dad is on a business trip. I did not agree to this," I said plainly.

Just then, his mom came up from behind him.

"Ally sweetie! I see you met Austin! Come on in, make yourself feel comfortable!" She said, pulling me in.

"Thank you! I actually, uh, know Austin from school," I said. It felt weird calling him his actual name.

"Really? Are you in the same classes?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, well, all of them actually," I said, getting annoyed at her perkiness.

"Well lucky you! Oh dear, you must be getting awfully tired of standing there holding those heavy bags. Let me carry them up to Austin's room. You will be sharing a room with him while you're here," she smiled.

What now? Not only did I have to share the same house, but I had to share the same room?! This day kept getting worse and worse. Blondie didn't seem to happy with this either.

"She's sleeping in my room? Oh great," but he didn't seem that bothered. Not as much as I was at least.

End of that. I'm officially sleeping in Blondies room. And it was tiny. He'd probably tinker with my bed in some way.

"Of course Austin, Ally is our guest! So you will be sleeping on the floor, and Ally will get your bed!" Blondies mom said smiling.

"What? No way am I sleeping on the floor! It's my bed!" Austin protested.

"Austin, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Ally is the guest, she sleeps on the bed. Either that or you share the bed," she said.

"Fine! I will!" Austin snapped back.

Yep, now I'm sharing the bed with Blondie. His mom seems so naive. At this age, anything could happen. She obviously didn't know what Blondie did to girls. Luckily, I don't think he'd ever try it on me. I'd send him away with a broken nose.

I climbed up the stairs. It really was rather a long flight of stairs. As soon as I opened the door to pretty boys room, I stared in wonder. It was a mess. Like a huge mess. Rats could be living in it. As soon as I found the bed, I set my stuff on it, and went straight away to cleaning up the room.

I used gloves. Hard rubber gloves. As well as a mask. Who knows what could be in the room? I found banana peels, pizza slices, your average boy teen stuff. Along with a few unidentifiable objects. All the clothes, went straight into the laundry. After about a hour, I was done. Right then, Blondie came in.

"W-what?! My room?! It's all... Clean!" He cried.

"Well duh. Be grateful! Now it's at least livable." I sighed.

"No no no, you think I actually appreciate this?! It took me forever to make it that way! Why'd you have to go messing around Geek!" He said, almost yelling. He stormed out. "Geez, you woulda thought he would have been more grateful," I muttered to myself.

Dinner time eventually came around. I wasn't very hungry.. I never was when things didn't go well. But Blondies parents were being so generous and showing so much hospitality, I just had to join when the whole family sat down to eat.

"So Ally, what are some of your favorite things?" His mom, Mimi, asked.

"Well, I LOVE to play music. I'm also a songwriter! But I have stage fright, so I can't perform. And I like to read," I said smiling.

"Really? Well Austin's a music player! And he is also a singer, he has a great voice. Have you ever seen him sing?" She said excitedly.

"Oh honey, I just had a great idea! Ally and Austin should work together! Ally can't perform, Austin can't write songs, they'd be a perfect match! Ally, you'll do that, won't you?" Mike said while chewing a piece of steak. Austin groaned.

"Well, uh, I happen to be very busy lately. I really need to study, and take care of the store so I can't um, do that. I just don't have the time, you understand," I said quickly. No way was I becoming pretty boys music partner.

"Oh that's a shame. Maybe next time," Austin added. He didn't like the idea very much either.

We ate through the lunch, talking quietly. We talked about average every day things. And best of all, Blondies parents showed me albums of pictures of him from when he was a baby.

"Oh, and look at him here! He just had the cutest wittle baby cheeks!," Mimi cood.

"Ok um mom, I think that's quite enough for now," said Austin, closing the book and putting it away.

Finally, I had some downtime. I grabbed my book, and snuggled into Austin's bed to read. I had to admit, for a teenage boy, he had quite a lot of stuffed animals. The best looking one was a soft stuffed dolphin. They actually made good pillows. I looked around. The carpet of the room was a dark blue. The walls were a bluish-greenish color. And all sorts of instruments decorated the walls.

In one corner, was a expensive looking guitar. I couldn't resist. I walked over to it, ppicked it up, and carried to the bed. I began to quietly play a soft song, and quietly sang along. In twenty minutes, the door opened. It was Blondie.

"What the heck are you doing with my guitar?!," he yelled, grabbing it out of my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just playing it. It's a really nice one, and I couldn't resist," I said sheepishly, but honestly.

"Ok, you know what? G-get out! I don't need you going around touching my stuff," he said, obviously annoyed.

I didn't listen to all his commands. I just picked up my book, and began to read again. He just scoffed and walked out. He took his guitar with him. This was going to be one fun break.

* * *

**Wings of a Falcon's work I just tweaked it.**


	4. Moring After

**_Ally's POV._**

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are going real "well" at the Moon house. Let me recap: I have to stay at the Moon house, I get to share a room with Blondie, and I get to share a bed with Blondie. Oh, and I have to stay with Blondie. So yeah, sounds like real fun huh? I have to admit though, the food is quite good. Mimi's an excellent cook. I can't wait to see what she has in mind for dinner. That's pretty much the highlight of the day so far.. Anyways, see ya later. If Austin doesn't end up sabotaging you._

It's been 1 hour since that little episode with Blondie. It's been 30 minutes since I finished my book. I was really bored now. Blondie wouldn't let me lay a finger on a single instrument, and I had practically nothing to do I was hoping I could go out, maybe to a bookstore or a cosy cafe. I needed new reading material. And a break from this place.

* * *

I never did get to go to the bookstore or the cafe. I had gone downstairs and Mimi and I started talking about school and music. It had turned from night to day quickly. it was around 10 ish now.

I thanked her goodnight, and headed for the stairs. I climbed up quickly, I was really tired and I couldn't wait to go to bed. When I got up there, I opened the door to my room, and guess who I found. Austin was dressing up for bed, and was only in his boxers.

"Like what you see Geek?" He said smirking.

"Ew, no, just turn away and please hurry up," I said putting a hand to my eyes, truly disgusted.

"Aww, come on, give your roommate a hug!" He continued, walking over to hug me. That's when I truly got a view of his chest. It was covered in muscles, and looked stone hard. I gulped.

"Go away Blondie! You're gross!" I said getting out of the room, to get to the bathroom. I can at least change there, where no one could spy in on me.

I slipped into my pajamas. Made from cotton, they were my favorite. They also were my oldest. I have had them for years, and being worn so much they had become quite soft and worn down. It made them all the better. After that, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and headed to the room. I slipped into the bed, and waited for Austin to turn out the light.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Turn off the lights already," I complained.

"What ever you say," he replied, canon balling into the bed. It made my body float into the air and come crashing back down. As well as messing up the bed covers. "Austin!"

"What? Admit it, it was fun," he laughed.

"Austin, just to to sleep," I said. I rewrapped myself in the blankets, and turned my back to Austin. He fell asleep quickly. I strangely found myself basking in the warmth that was radiating off his back. I also concentrated on his deep breaths, and fell asleep.

I woke up due to the sun shining strongly through the windows. I tried to get up, but I found myself tied down to the bed.

"What the?" I muttered to myself.

It was Austin's arm. His entire arm was draped across my back and shoulders. It strapped me down pretty efficiently. I tried to lift it off of me, but it was deadweight. He wouldn't budge.

"Austin!" I whispered. Still no response. He must be a pretty deep sleeper.

"Austin, wake up!" I whispered, a little more louder. Finally, he stirred.

"What? Why?" He grumbled, but he saw where his arm was too. He immediately turned a deep shade of red, and quickly moved it off.

"Sorry," he muttered, still bright red.

Now that I was released, I got up. As soon as I did, I heard Austin chuckle.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your hair," he laughed, pointing at my head. I turned around and looked into the mirror.

"Shut up, you aren't so good yourself," I snapped, trying to rearrange it to something less messy. No use, the work of a proper comb was needed here. I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. I turned the shower head, and stripped down to absolutely nothing. Then, I slipped into the shower and let the warm water rush into my hair and down my back. It made all my muscles relax even more.

I washed my hair, shaved, and washed my body. After, I stepped out and covered myself with a towel and walked to my room. I made sure no one was in there before, so I knew it was safe. I grabbed a pair of undies and a bra, and started changing into them. From behind me, I heard a wolf whistle. I quickly turned around and found myself facing Blondie.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I cursed, turning a bright red. I had checked the door to make sure it was locked!

"Just passin' by and I couldn't resist looking in," he smirked.

"Well get out!" I yelled. He put his hands up, and walked out. I heard the wolf whistle again, but more distant this time. Finally, I dressed into my clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Ally! How was your night? I presume you slept well?" Mike, his father, asked.

"Yep, I slept as sound as a baby," I chuckled, trying to mask my obvious discomfort.

"Well I think you'll be very pleased to find that we will have pancakes for breakfast this morning! They're my boys favorite," he winked.

"Great! Do you by any chance have any pickles? They're my favorite," I smiled.

"Of course Ally darling!" Said Mimi, coming from behind me with a huge jar of pickles. It wasn't that complicated after that. I just dove right in, and had myself a feast. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**ALL Wings of a Falcon'S WORK just tweaked it like the other chappies.**


	5. Dallas?

**_Ally's_ _POV._**

I sat at the table, quietly munching on a jar of pickles, then Mimi spoke.

"So Ally, Austin and a couple of his friends were planning to go to the water park today! It's a indoor park that we have used for years. It's quite great really! Would you like to go with them?" She said excitedly.

Nope. A definite no.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother anyone. And I was planning to read and catch up on my homework," I said, hoping the topic would be dropped.

"Honey! You wouldn't be bothering anyone! And you got plenty of time to do your homework," Mimi replied, winking.

And, I was doomed to go to the water park. I didn't even know how to float, let alone swim. I was going to make a fool of myself.

After the table was excused, I went upstairs to pack. We were leaving in 10 minutes. I packed a 2-piece bathing suit. It wasn't really my type, but I hadn't brought anything else. Next, I packed a towel, a comb, some shampoo, and a extra pair of clothes. And not to mention my book. I didn't plan on going in the water much.

I took my bag, and headed downstairs. There, I found Blondie waiting impatiently, with 2 other people. One of them was Dez, who I knew from school. The other I didn't recognize. He had tan skin and perfect hair. His eyes were the exact right shade of chocolate. He didn't look too bad, actually.

"Hey Geek. Come on now, lets get to the car," Austin said, rather quite hastily.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me the beauties name Austin?" Said the cute boy.

I began to introduce myself, but Austin cut me off.

"Her name doesn't matter Dallas. She's just a nerd," he said, walking out the door.

When we got to the car, I began to sit in the front. But Austin pushed me back out, causing me to fall flat onto my rear and onto the gravel below.

"Nerds don't sit in the front, Geek," Blondie replied, smirking.

I picked myself up, and dusted my skirt. Then I walked to the back and sat down, next to Dallas.

"So what is your name then?" Dallas asked me.

"Ally," I said turning to face him.

"Cool, so Ally, what do you like to do?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I'm a songwriter, and I love pickles," I grinned.

"Don't talk to her Dallas! And Geek, stop flirting with my friends," Austin snapped a little too quickly.

"What?! Flirting?" I said to myself in astonishment. I could not believe him.

As soon as we arrived at the water park, I got out of the car quick, and headed inside. I found myself a nice pool chair in one corner and settled myself in. As soon as I did, I started reading. I didn't even notice the others get in the water and start having a waterfight. And hour and a half passed by, when I was stopped from reading abruptly by a giant splash of water, spraying both me and my book. I looked up to see Blondie grinning like a devil.

"Blondie! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled.

"Come on! You didn't even get your clothes wet!" He smirked back. I checked the clothes that I had removed earlier and rapped a towel around me instead. I found my t-shirt to be drenched. Hopefully it will dry by the time we leave.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" He asked curiously.

"No! I don't want to!" I said plainly. The thing that happened next will never continue to surprise me. Austin jumped out of the water, yanked my towel off, picked me up bridal style, and tossed me into the water. I was soaking.

"Aaaie! Why did you do that? That water is freezing!" I shivered.

"Ally, you gotta stand up. You realize the water is colder than the air right?" He said, laughing.

And I stood up. Then I heard a wolf whistle once more. I realized I had just exposed myself. I immediately dropped myself back into the water, embarrassed.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Ally! It was nothing!" He said, picking me up again. This time, he tried to run through the water. He got out, walked over to a slide, and pushed me in. I slid down and crashed into the water below, making a splash.

As soon as I poked my head above the water, Austin came crashing after me. Again I was submerged in the cold, freezing, water.

"Whoo! Now that's what I call fun," he screamed.

I looked up and saw Dez and Dallas walking towards me. I couldn't help but stare at Dallas' chest.

"Hey Austin, Ally doesn't look too much of a geek now, does she?" Dez asked Austin, nudging and winking. I turned a bright red.

"So Ally, do you wanna go down the twisted turner?" Dallas said, pointing to the biggest water slide of them all. It must have been over 50 feet, and indeed was a "twister turner". No way was I going to go on it. Dallas must have noticed this, because he said softly,

"Ally, I will go with you. But I'm not going to force you to do anything,"

"Well, ok..." I said, still uncertain.

We walked over to the giant slide together, leaving Dez and Austin behind. We walked up the enormous flight of stairs, and we sat side by side at the beginning. Dallas put his arm around me, and down we went.

I admit, it wasn't too bad! It was really a lot of fun. Dallas is really turning out to be a fun guy! He's a lot better than Austin. For some reason, he seemed to be annoying him today though... I wonder why.

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY Wings of a Falcon I JUST TWEAKED IT AGAIN JUST A TAD NOT MUCH. ALL THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME.**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	6. Confidence

_**Ally's POV.**_

My time at the water park was quite fun. Dallas was really sweet but Austin kept glaring at him when ever he wasn't looking. Which I found quite werid. We were all getting ready to leave. Dallas was already, ready and everyone else were still fooling around. Austin was getting out of the water as I speak and I must say it was like a movie when a hottie comes out the sea you know what I mean but I never said he was a hottie. That clear? Good.

"Hey guys my mums here to pick me up I got training anyoone want a lift?" Dallas shouted to everyone.

"I'll have one" said Dez, "I gotta get back soon my dad wants me to do some filming for his boss or something so better get it over with,"

"Ok hurry up then my mums waiting," Dallas said.

"See you guys later," Austin shouted. They walked off Dez fumbling with his stuff in a rush. I didn't realise that I was still in my bikini but Austin did. And he wouldn't let it drop.

"So geek I never knew you could have such a sexy body," He said smirking. I looked down then grabbed my stuff and started to put my clothes back on.

"Pervert," I said under my voice.

"What you say geek?" He said stepping closer and cloer to me.

"Nothing, nothing just said you were a pervert but I guess you already know that," I said shruging getting a surge of confidence and I don't know why but I wasn't going to back down from this.

"I am not a pervert," He said still coming closer. He was so close I had to take a step back so I could breathe. But he came closer and it went like this until my legs hit another deck chair. He smirked.

"You so are," I whispered.

"Maybe," he said pulling my hair away from my face, "but at least I know a hot body when I see one. Even if they are a nerd," he said lening in closer his hand sliding down onto my hips. And just then I realised something. Something that I know he would have nothing to say back with.

"Well all my classes ar e AP classes and your in all my classes. If I'm such a nerd because of that then that makes you a nerd as well then, so next time you call me a geek or a nerd I'll just throughit right back at you," I said removing his hands from my hips and replacing them with mine and planted a smirk on my face as realisation crossed his face.

"So what are you saying then?" He asked quietly.

"You call me by my real name and if you call me a geek or a nerd or anything similar I will let all your friends no that your not just in different classes to them your in AP classes. I wonder what they'll say to that?" I said pretending that I was thinking about it.

"Ok, ok I call you by your real name. Please just don't tell them," He said begging me.

"Ok good to hear. You do know my name don't you?" I asked folding my arms.

"Yes of course I do," He said

"What is it then?" I raised an eyebrow at his nervousness.

"Ally Dawson, 16 years old, father Lester Dawson, mother Penny Dawson who lives in Africa, **(? IS THAT RIGHT I COULDN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE IN THE STORY IF SHE HAD DIED OR IF SHE LIVED IN AFRICA OR SHE WAS WITH THEM? WE'LL HAVE IT AS THIS SORRY IF IT WAS DIFFERENT X) **no siblings and very musical but doesn't want anyone to know about it," He said all in one breath and then looked like I was going to hit him because he said all of that.

"Wow, I can't believe a smat ass like you would know all that bout someone you claim that you hate but you still know all of that about little me?" I said stepping forward. Me finally having the upper hand.

"I know, sorry if its kinda storkerish but-" he cut short.

"But what?" I asked

"But nothing," He said.

"Ok well are we going home then?" I asked letting it drop I dont want it to turn into a moment or anything. Shiver.

"Yeah let me get my shirt," He said turning around. I picked mine up and it was drenched. Like seriously wet through. I put my shorts on and then started to ring my top out.

"Well little Ally is in a pickle," Austin laughed. He put his top on and grabbed our stuff.

"Very funny. Lets just go," I said walking out of the water park my top in my hand.

"Ypur going like that?" He asked walking next to me.

"Yeah that a problem? You said I had a hot body might as well flaunt it," I said smirking as we walked outside. And let me tell you this confidence is realy paying off. Nearly I'm not gonna boast and say all cause it wasn't all but most of the guys outsdie starred at me. Ad that is a really confidence booster. Austin ahd to ruin it though. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car away from everyone.

"Hey let go of me," I said quite loudly I might add.

"Ally come on we gotta go home," He said with a smile.

"Fine," I sighed and got in the car beter than making a scene.

The car ride was silent but I ould see Austin sneeking glances at me every so often as he drove. Which I found amusing, werid and crazy all at the same time.

I wonder what as gotten into him lately. And whats gotten into me as well with this whole confidence thing...

* * *

**A/N: HOPE THIS IS TO THE SATIFACTORY OF Wings of a Falcon! I'M VERY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO ONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE HAD LOADS OF REVISION TO DO FOR MY GCSE'S SO I'MVERY SORRY REVIEW PLEASE AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE BUT THIS SUNDAY. I DON'T BREAK PROMISES EITHER BUT I WON'T UPDATE IF I THINK YOU DON'T LIKE IT SO LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	7. Blackmail Can Back Fire Sometimes

_**Ally's POV.**_

My confidence has started to fade a little now that we are back at the Moon house hold and i still have to share a room and a bed. I said hello to Mimi and Mike then ran upstairs to go change. I took my shorts off and was just about to take my bikini top off and replace it with a bra. But Austin came in the room.

"For God's sake can you please just let me change for 5 minutes without you having to be here!" I said flustered that this keeps on happening.

"No not really," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well ither leave or turn around," I said, "in fact I'll just use the bathroom," I said starting to walk towards the door.

"Can't my dads in there," He said stopping me.

"Well get out while I change!" I almost shouted.

"My room,"

"Turn around then," I said sighing knowing I wouldnt be able to get him to leave.

"Fine, fine," He turned around and I waited a minute to make sure he wouldnt peep. I quickly took my bikini off and replaced it with my underwear.

"Can I turn around?"

Just as I was about to answer he answered for me;

"Too late," He had turned around and I was still only in my underwear. I din't say anything. I ignored him and pretended that he wasn't there being a perverted freak.

"Not going to shout at me?" He asked pulling his shirt off and walking over to his drawers which conviniently were right behind me.

"No, I kinda expected it really. We have already established at the water park that you were a pervert, so I'm cool. It's how you rool," I said casually. He was right behind me as I put my shorts on.

"And I thought I told you that I wasn't a pervert," He stated.

"You did doesn't mean I believe it," I shrugged again. This confidence is so awesome. Good things never last long though...

"Well you should," He whispered, he actually whispered in my ear as he put his hands on my bare hips just above my shorts, pressing his chest against my back.

"W-Well this just proves you're a pervert," I stuttered and I know he noticed. CONFIDENCE! WHERE IS THAT DAMN CONFIDENCE THAT I HAD LIKE 5 SECONDS AGO GONE!

"Do I make you nervous Ally, like this?" He asked. I could imagine the smirk that he had on his face as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"N-No, why would you make me nervous?" Damn I need to stop stuttering.

"I don't know but you keep stuttering," I could feel his breath go down my neck. He kissed my damn neck. He actually kissed my neck right where the shoulder meets my neck. Holy Chiz. He pulled me closer and kissed my neck again and again. Up until my confidence smacked me across the face.

"Hmm Austin I think you're getting a little to excited," I said faking like I was enjoying myself too. Which I wasn't anyway. So wasn't. Shush! I wasn't enjoying it! Urg you guys just jump to conclusions to quickly. Anyway;

He froze at that coment. If you don't understand, Austin had actually started to get a... hold for it... you not gonna jump to a conclusion? No? I'll just tell you. He started to get a boner! Can you believe it! Him, The Austin Moon starting to get a boner for, me, little old Ally Dawson! It's like unbelievable. But it is in fact true.

He pulled away from me quickly and turned around. I turned to i was facing his back and put my hands on his sides and started to slide them down. His breath hitched. HA oh man I'm loving this too much!

"I think you better go get that sorted don't you think?" I asked my hands now on top of his hip bones.

"Hmm," Was all he said, or hummed shall I say.

"Do I make you nervous Austin, like this?" I asked using tha same question he asked me a few minutes ago.

"No but I'm gonna go to the bathroom, need the toilet," He rushed out and ran out of the room. As the door closed, I burst out laughing. Oh man I wish I had it on video. That would be more blackmail!

But before you even say anything I will admit that I did find it quite hot with what happened. But if you telk anyone I will kill you.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the 'incident' and Austin kept staring at me and I wasn't the only one to notice. We had just sat down for dinner, me in front of Austin, Austin next to his dad, Mike, and facing him was his mum, Mimi.

Mimi had made a pepperoni pizza and a hawiian pizza as well. All homemade. It looked devine. I picked up a slice of each and looked up to se Austin still staring at me.

"Austin? What's wrong? You won't stop staring at Ally," His mum said as she bit into her slice of pizza.

"Oh Mimi it's nothing he's just worried I'll tell you his secret," I said smiling them looking at Austin who looked like he was going to faint. I'm sure he thought I was going to tell them what had happened. I wouldn't because thats just weird, wrong, and stupid, because I was involved in the matter.

"His secret? Austin are you keeping something from us?" Mike asked, addressing me and then Austin. Austin looked to his father and then to me as he said;

"No,"

"Liar," I sing songed.

"What's his secret Ally?" Mimi asked her pizza forgotten as she was curious and focused on 'Austins secret'.

"Oh it's nothing major, it's just who he thinks is the most prettiest, lovliest and coolest girl he knows excluding his mum," I said, making sure Mimi heard the last bit. Might as well get some brownie points for Austin while I'm at it.

"Aw isn't that sweet that must mean I'm at the top," Mimi squeeled.

"Of course you are mum," Austin smiled at her for a couple of seconds before his gaze turned back to me waiting to see what I said.

"So who did he say? Who's my little boy got a crush on?" Mike asked while nudging Austins shoulder as he said crush.

"Oh you must be mistaked Mike. This isn't a crush. It's just the girl who he classes as his best friend and wouldn't be able to live without her," I corrected him. I really didn't want Austin to be too annoyed with me. We do have to share a room with each other.

"Stop making me wait Ally! Who is it?" Mimi asked. Jumping in her seat with anticipation.

I was about to say 'Jean Grey' she's who everyone classes as the dumbest and ugliest girl in school. I don't think shes that bad but Austin. I think he would rather die.

"It's Ally," Austin beat me to it. I had to do a double take and think before I said something because I am sure he just said MY name.

"Really? You class Ally as you girl best friend?" Mimi asked staring at Austin.

"Of course I do. She's amazing," I was astonished at what he was saying. It just ruins everything. My plan is down the drain. Well I didn't really have a plan...

"Aw that's sweet. The way Ally was talking about and building up the tension made it seem like it would be someone else," Mike said.

I just smiled and nodded, glaring at Austin. He just smirked in return.

"Well after that the pizza has gne cold. I'll put it in the fridge and we can re-heat it for tomorrow, but I have some left over lasange **(SPELLING?) **if anyone would like some?" Mimi said standing up and removing the cold food from the table.

"No it's ok mum. Me and Ally have somethings we have to do and I'm not that hungary but I have some snacks in my room we can have," Austin said standing up and then dragging me out of my chair and out of the room.

He dragged me all the way up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door in the process.

"You Miss Dawson are in a whole lot of trouble," Austin said pushing me against the door blocking me in with his arms on the door next to my head.

This really couldn't end well for me.

* * *

**A/N: RIGHT I SAID I WOULD UPDATE SUNDAY BUT YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I GOT AND I GOT LIKE 4 IN 10 MINUTES AND I THNK I'VE HAD LIKE 10 ALREADY. SO THIS IS A LITTLE TREAT FOR YOU! IT IS NICE AND LONG AND FULL OF AUSLLY, AND ALLY'S CONFIDENCE. I HOPE IT WAS A LITTLE HUMOROUS AS WELL! **

**IF I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE SUNDAY I WILL UPDATE ASAP BECAUSE I AM IN THE MOOD TO BE WRITING THIS! IT IS ONE OF THEM STORIES THAT I JUST CAN'T STO WRITING FOR! LIKE THIS CHAPPIE I JUST KEPT GOING AND GOING AND WHEN I THOUGH "OH I SHOULD STOP" I WAS LIKE "OH ITS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO STOP SO I CARRIED ON! OH WELL THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE ON ALLY'S LITTLE "PUNISHMENT" HEHE AND DON'T WORRY ITS RATED T FOR A REASON I WILL NOT BE GOING TO M! HEHE JUST THE ODD BIT OF IT LIKE AUSTINS BONER EXCETRA. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, REMEMBER 10 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE ASAP, GONNA WRITE CHAPPIE 8 LIKE NOW, SO MUCH MORE BETTER THAN MORE REVISION HEHE!**

**CLICK REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**LOVE YA**  
**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	8. The Argument

_**Ally's POV.**_

Austin looked like he could kill me, yet there were something else in his eyes.

"You know Austin everything you do I can use against you for blackmail," I said pushing him back, putting my hand on his chest to get myself free.

"What's with you lately?" Austin asked, "You're all different, your acting like, like Kira from school," He burst looking at me like I was an alien.

"Kira Star! Don't you dare compare me to her!" I shouted. Kira Star is the most confident girl in our school and th biggest slut as well as Cassidy her sister.

"Well, you're acting like her!" He shouted right back.

"Really? So you think I've been throwing myself at every guy in my sight?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes,"

"When? Seriously when have I ever done that in the past 2 days that I've actually been here?" I asked getting really angry at him.

"On the ride to the waterpark. You literally threw yourself at Dallas in the back seat," He said acting quite defensivly.

"If I threw myself at him like I was Kira Star that would mean that we had sex in the back seat of your car, and if I recall, WE DIDN'T!" I said shouting the last 2 words at him walking over to the drawers with my pj's in so I can get ready for bed.

"Well you as well of had sex, because you were sure as well giving off the signals that you wanted it!" He shouted back.

I slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

"How could you even say that? One second I'm Kira Star, the next you say I wanted to have sex with one of your friends Dallas on the backseat of your car, when me and you both know I wouldn't even do such a thing in my whole life no matter who it is!" I said throwing my arms around. He took a couple steps away from me.

I pulled a pair of pj's out the drawer, not caring if they matched or if they were what I normally wore, I just grabbed them and started walking towards the door.

"Ally-"

"What?"

"I said it because all I see is that, ok maybe I went over the top about the Dallas thing. But I only said it because I felt pressured and I really wanted to prove something-" I cut him off there.

"Prove what Austin? Prove what?"

"That you're different. That ever since we set off for the water park you have changed. You've actually threatened me, more like blackmailed me, you've done things that the Ally Dawson 3 days ago would never have done. That is what I was trying to prove," He said walking around, up and down, like he had ants in his pants.

"And-" I got cut off by a knock on the door and then Mimi poking her head into the room.

"Are you guys ok? Me and Mike could hear you both down stairs. You sound like a married couple, I would know," She joked.

"We're fine Mimi, I'm just about to get changed," I said opening the door further and walking past her to the bathroom.

I locked the door, and starred at myself in the mirror. Turning the shower on, I finally looked at the pj's I had grabbed. And these would just prove Austin right. But I think deep down I knew he was right. I have been acting different. But in my defence it was like how some people use sarcasum as their only defence. Mines just changing my whole personality.

I stripped and stepped into the shower letting the water run over my body and calm my nerves. Once I've washed I turn the shower off and reach out to grab the towel off the side to find it not there. I push the curtain to the side a bit, and damn am I glad that I only moved it a bit, because standing there in all his glory was Austin, holding my towel.

"Can I have that?" I ask pointing towards the towel in his hands.

"Of course," He puts his had past the curtain and I grab the towel and he retracks his hand.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked remember in I had locked the door.

"The door duh,"

"I locked the door," I stated, wrapping the towel around me before stepping out of the shower.

"Well, maybe you didn't do it properly," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah whatever, what you doing in here?" Not bothering to rgue with him. We've done enough of that.

"I was going to, to.." He trailed off.

"To what? Be a perve?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no erm I came to apologize for saying what I said before," He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You don't need to apologize, but you do need to leave," I said pointing to the door.

"What, why?" he asked looking at the door. I just held my pj's up and he understood what I meant and left swiftly after nodding his head in my direction.

I pulled my pj's on and hung my towel over the radiator to dry. I left the bathroom and ran down the stairs to get something to drink.

"Hey sweety are you and Austin ok? You haven't fallen out have you?"Mimi asked looking up from the TV her and Mike were watching, sat on the three seater sofa on the right of the TV cuddled up.

"No, we haven't he made me realise something actually, so we're ok," I said as I was walking into the kitchen. When I came back out Austin was sat on the 2 seater sofa that was on the left, watching the TV with his mum and dad. I stood by the door leaning on the doorframe watching the family connect. I looked like I was watching one of them reality shows. Mike soon noticed me stood there and shouted me over;

"Ally come sit, we're gonna watch a movie together, Mimi's choosing so don't worry about it being an action movie," He joked with me as I walked over to the sofa Austin Had lay down on.

He looked me up and down then smirked, I was wearing booty shorts and a vest top that was slightly too small that said 'I need my beauty sleep'. My mum had gotten them me about a year ago. They might be revealing but man they were comfy.

Austin still hadn't moved fro his position on the couch, so I put my cup down on the table and picked his feet up and sat down before dropping his legs. So now I was sat and Austin was still laying down with his feet in my lap.

Not how I pictured things.

Mimi had put in the DVD but hadn't yet revealed what it was. But I need to remember that I need to talk to Austin after about what he said. And sadly admit that he was right.

* * *

**A/N: NOW AGAIN I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING! HEHE AND I KNOW I SAID IT WAS GONNA BE ALLY'S PUNISHMENT BUT SOMEONE SAID THEY THOUGHT IT WAS GOING A LITTLE TOO QUICKLY AND I READ IT OVER AND I AGREED SO I THOUGHT BEST WAY TO SLOW IT DOWN WOULD BE AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN THE TWO. SO IT STARTED WITH ALLY ABOUT TO BE PUNISHED AND THEN THE ARGUMENT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MOVIE WITH AN AUSLLY MOMENT.**

**SOEMONE ALSO REVIEWD ASKING IF THERE WOULD BE A 'SCENE' NOW IF THAT MEANS RATED M I STATE CLEAR NO THERE WONT BE BUT AND AUSLLY MAKE OUT. MAYBE BUT WHO KNOWS I MIGHT NEVER PUT ONE IN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS I COULDN'T STOP SMILEING.**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! THE MORE REVIES THE QUICKER I UPDATE AS YOU HAVE LEARNT. AND ALSO SOON I'M GONNA START MY OWN AUSLLY STORY CALLED;**

**"BEAUTIFUL SOUL"**

**I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT IT'S ABOUT YET ONLY GOT A BASE LINE BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW NEXT CHAPTER IF ANYONE SAYS THEY WANT TO KNOW X**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	9. Movie Night

_**Ally's POV.**_

Mimi had choosen to watch War Horse. One of my favourite films. Austin kept fidgeting and wouldn't keep still, which was annoying for me as his feet were still on my lap.

"Austin will you keep still," I sighed.

"I'm not comfy," He moaned.

"Why don't you swap positions then," Mimi suggested. I looked at her and all I could think was 'are you serious?'

Austin stood up and gestured with his hands for me to lie down. I did, and I could have fallen asleep it was that comfy. Austin lifted my legs up like I had done with him and sat down then put my legs down. We were in the same position just the opposite way around.

"Better?" Mike asked

"Yeah," Austin replied, nodding his head. Mimi pressed play and the situated herself with her husband. They both lay down next to each other facing the TV.

As the film started, everyone was quite and still. About 10 minutes in Austin started to skroke my legs. Slowly and softly. More like a soft tickle that a skroke. Stroke suggests that he was stroking me like I was a dog. It wasn't like that.

I looked at him when he first started to do it, but he was watching the film. Mimi had already started crying, I knew I would cry in a bit, especially when he has to give up the horse.

I almost fell a sleep with being so comfy and Austin still tickling my legs, it was peaceful.

When I started to cry with Mimi, Austin looked over to me. I gave him a small, as I wiped my tears away.

"Come here," He whispered, gesturing for me to sit up. I did, and he automatically put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest and carried on watching the movie as he drew circles onto my arm with his finger.

By the end of the film I was out of tears and still in Austins arms, and really tired.

"Well it's getting late, I think its time I went to bed," Mimi said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah I'm about to fall a sleep too," I said while removng Austins arm and starting to get up, only to be pulled back again.

"You're staying with me," Austin whispered in my ear.

"Austin let Ally go, if she wants to go to bed she can go to bed," Mimi scolded him as she started to walk up stairs.

"Yeah Austin, your mother has a point," I joked, getting up again. I walked to the stairs not know Austin was behind me. He rapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear;

"I'm sorry Ally,"

Before he pulled away I whispered back;

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Then I walked up the stairs and into his room. I left the lights off and just climbed into bed. As I started to fall asleep, Austin came into the room.

"What did you mean when you said I had nothing to be sorry for?" He asked stripping he shirt, then his pant's. He replaced his pants with sweatpants.

"You were right," I whispered, sitting up.

"About?" He asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"What you said before. About me acting like Kira Star, you were right," I said looking down at my lap.

"I wasn't Ally, you're you, and that's cool," He said looking at me.

"I wasn't me, thats the problem Austin, I wasn't being me," I said looking up.

"I'm still sorry for having ago at you," He said pulling me towards him. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Your mum was right," I said chuckling.

"About what?" He asked pulling away to look at me.

"That we were arguing like a married couple," I said laughing quietly.

"Maybe," He whispered. We were face to face and we were centimetres apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. It smelt minty. I'm sure he was closing the gap. And just as the gap was going to close, someone knocked on the door. He didn't pull away. He looked me in the eye before he kissed me lightly, then pulled away before standing up to answer the door.

I was shocked that my biggest bully in school just kissed me. Like seriously, would you have guessed this would happen? And before you say something like 'yes, this is like what happens in most romantic stories, the nerd and the bully always get together,' things like this just don't happen to me!

I was pulled from my thoughts, when I heard the door close. I looked up to see Austin leaning on the door looking at me. He didn't say anything he just stared at me.

"It was my mum, asking if we wanted to go out tomorrow with her and my dad," He said, coughing afterwards, tention in the room was high. Very high.

"Where are they going?" I asked, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

"To see my cousins, Mia, Ross and Cody, they live like 30 minutes away," He said, wilst he walked towards the bed. I nodded.

"What you say?" I asked while contemplating whether I would want to go.

"I said I'd ask you and tell her in the morning," He said, getting back into the bed.

"It sounds like fun," I said nodding.

"Cool I'll tell my mum in the morning. They're leaving at 10," He said looking at the wall in front of us.

Everything went silent for a minute until he spoke again;

"I'm sorry, for kissing you and making everything awkward, I, I just couldn't resist," He said turning to look at m again.

"It's fine," I said, giving him a small smile.

"One thing I know about girls is that the biggest lie they tell is saying they're fine, or it's fine in this matter," He said chuckling.

"Smart boy," I said chuckling.

"Are things gonna be really awkward with us now, to the point I have to sleep on the floor," He asked, seriousness stated clearly in his eyes as he spoke.

"No, it's not that bad," I said smiling. He smiled back, not saying anything. Only looking at me. His eyes dropped to my lips and didn't come back to my eyes for a few seconds.

"You know, I don't actually know why I called you geek," He confessed out the blue, us both leaning against the headboard of his bed and he had his head tilted back and looking to the side at me, if you get what I mean.

"Neither do I. One day we're friends the nexted I'm just a nerd to you," I said looking down trying to not let the tears fall.

"Yeah, I have no excuse. I was one big, fat, stupid idiot. I guess it all went to my head," He said looking me dead in the eye.

"You know what I don't get? Why you've started to act like you used to," I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Because I had forgotten how beautiful your soul is and how beautiful you are," He whispered moving closer to me.

"Don't be cheesy," I said shaking my head.

"I'm not being," And before I could answer his lips where on mine and his hand on the back of my neck. I was shocked, but I was more shocked at the fact that I kissed him back.

I had to pull away for air but it wasn't long before our lips where connceted again.

_**Austin's POV.**_

I'm kissing Ally Dawson. The girl I've bullied for years. The girl that used to be my best friend. And she's kissing me back.

She pulled abck for air, but I didn't give her long as I connceted our lips again. I pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me. Her hands went to my shoulders and roamed over my chest, which I remind you, I don't have a top on. I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer towards me.

I'm guessing that pulled her back into reality because she pulled away and jumped of the bed as fast as lightening.

"Ok that did not just happen," She said shaking her head at me.

"Well it did face it you liked it as much as I did," I said getting out of bed again and walking over to her.

"Austin stop. You bully me at school, this changes nothing, I will not be one of your many sluts," She whisper-shouted at me. I pinned her aginst the wall and looked into her eyes.

"Ally, you may think I'm a man whore who fucks a different girl every weekend, but I don't. Let you into a secret your the second girl I've ever had into my room. Like ever," I said. And I'm not lying. It is true.

"Second?"

"My mum was the first," I chuckled.

"Very funny. Now can you please let me go," She said, a first being sarcastic, to the being utterly serious.

"You don't belive me ask my mum, ask my cousins tomorrow, ask any memeber of my family and they will tell you," I almost shouted at her.

"Fine I will," She said pushing me away herself and walking back over to the bed. I grabbed her wrist before she even got 2 steps. I din't even say anything to her I just pulled her towards me and kissed her... again.

It was soft and gentil, and only lasted for about 5 seconds.

"Austin,"

"Ally, I'm sorry but, I just can't help it. It's you," I said honestly.

"Let's just go to bed and sleep, can we just go with the flow?" She asked, looking down.

"Yeah sure, lets get to bed then," I said, walking over to my side. We both got in and layed down. We didn't say anything. She had her back to me. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep and hoped for the best.

No one and I mean no one ask me why my attitude towards Ally has changed. No one.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED. SAVOUR THE AUSLLY BECAUSE THERE MIGHT NOT BE ANYMORE FOR A WHILE. YOU NEVER KNOW. ALLY MEETS COUSINS IS THENEXT CHAPTER. **

**UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED MOST AND WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD IMPROVE ON PLEASE.**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	10. The Camera

_**Ally's POV.**_

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. I got up and walked down the stairs. I could smell pancakes as I walked down the stairs. Obviously Austin was cooking. As I walked into the kitchen Mimi and Mike were sat down at the table and Austin was stood at the stove flipping pancakes, without a shirt on.

I sat down next to Mimi. Mike was facing her, leaving the only free seat in front of me.

"Morning sweetheart," Mimi said with a big grin.

"Morning Mimi, Mike, Austin," I said smiling at them.

"Morning Ally,"  
"Morning Princess,"

Mike and Austin said at the same time. Austin calling me princess. I gave him a look and she shrugged his shoulders at me. A couple of minutes later Austin came and put a massive stack of pancakes on the table.

"Dig in," Was all he said before he sat down and took 6 pancakes of the pile. I took two for now covering them with syrup and sugar. They were delicious.

"These are georgous," I said still eating the pancakes.

"The only thing he can cook," Mike joked, grabbing his daily newspaper of the table. It's the third day of me staying here and alredy things are as confusing as ever.

"Hey! I can cook more than just pancakes," Austin shouted defensivly.

"What pizza?" His dad asked turning away from his paper.

"Exactly," Austin said looking at his dad. I giggled under my breath but he obviously heard it, "What you laughing at?" He asked looking completely serious.

"Nothing," I said trying to calm my giggling down. He nodded and before I knew it I was being chased threw the living room, around the kitchen, over the couches, into the garden and back inside, before he finally caught me as I was running back into the kitchen.

"Ally, were you laughing at me?" Austing whispered in my ear, loud enough that his parents could hear what he said. His arms were rapped around my waist from behind as we stood directly facing the kitchen table were his parents were sat trying to stop laughing.

"N-No," I stuttered, as I was still trying to calm down.

"I think you're lying," He spoke, his hands sliding away. Until they stopped and his fingers stared to move, and he was tickling me. I burst out laughing and fell to the floor his hands following me. We ended up with his straddling me and me riething under his touch, trying to move away, but I was stuck. He slowed down his tickling and asked me;

"Are you sorry?"

I nodded not wanting to be tickled again. He smiled, and just as he was about to get up there was a flash that temporarily blinded me.

"What was that?" Austin asked, looking to his mum.

"I wanted a picture! You guys seem close together," She said looking at the camera in her hands.

"Mom!" Austin whined. He got of me and grabbed the camera from his mum. Before he could do anything with the picture I grabbed it from him to have a look at it. It was cute. He was on top looking down smiling and me the smae just looking up. It was a perfect picture.

"I like it," I said handing the camera back to Mimi.

"Aw good, I'm going to printing and put it in the photo album," She said running off to go do so.

"I'm sure she'll have loads more by the time we set of for your cousins house Austin. Live with it," His dad said before leaving the kitchen, patting him on the shoulder.

I smiled and walked out as well just to be pulled back and have Austins arms rap around me, my hands resting on his chest.

"So-" Before Austin could even start talking there was another flash.

"Aw that's a good one," Mimi stated, jumping up and down. She ran off upstairs and Austin just looked at me.

"Think it's time we go and get ready," I said, pulling his arms away from me and ran up the stairs after Mimi. I grabbed my demin short shorts, my blue channel top and over that my baggy Hollister top that I tied around my waist. For once Austin didnt walking until after I had finsihed getting ready. I grabbed my make up bag and walked over to the mirror he had on the wall. I could see behind me that Austin was getting changed. I couldn't help but stare at his chest, remembering what had happened last night.

"Ally I need you to close your eyes so I can change my boxers," Austin said. I closed my eyes while in front of the mirror so he could see they were closed.

Acouple seconds later I was allowed to re-open my eyes.

"You know you don't need make up," Austin said throwing his shirt on.

"Yeah well I think I do," I said applying my eye shadow and then my mascara. He didn't say anything after that, he just watched me finish my make up. I only had the basics on.

"You ready?" Austin asked. I nodded and put my stuff back and then looked him up and down. He was wearing red hi-tops that match his red button up and he had ripped jeans on with a silver chain on.

"You look nice," I said with a smile.

"Not as good as you," He smiled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and another flash went off.

"Mom really, put the camera away," Austin sighed.

"But you look so cute together and I want pictures before the relationship," She whined.

"What relationship?" Austin asked.

"You mean that you two arnt getting together?" She asked looking at us both in turn.

"No we arn't," I said, chuckling.

"Oh," Was all she said before leaving, then she shouted, "We leaving in 10,"

"Lets go," Austin said, "Time for you to meet my cousins,"

* * *

A/N: NOW I AM SOOOO ASHAMED! I SAID ID UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY AND I DIDN'T I'M SO SORRY! I HAD TO REVISE FOR AL 3 SCIENCE'S MY FIRST GCSE SCIENCE IS COMING UP DONE THE FIRST25% AND GOT AN A* AND NOW I GOT THE REST COMING UP! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS JUST A FILLER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SUNDAY HOPEFULLY PLEASE REVIEW! SHOUT AT ME IF YOU WANT! I'M SORRY AND NOT ALL AUSLLY HAS LEFT HEHE I'M NOT THAT MEAN!

SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X


	11. 20 Questions

_**A/N: OK FOR APOLOGY I HAVE MADE THIS TWICE THE LENGTH OF A NORMAL CHAPPIE AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO " Daniya " THANK YOU FOR HE CONGRATS! MY TARGETS AN A* AHH ITS GONNA BE HARD! SORRY IF THIS CHAP HAS SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMER PROBLEMS I'M WRITING IT BIT BY BIT OR WELL I WAS, WAS DOING IT INBETWEEN BITS OF HOMWORK HAHA HOPE ITS OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ONE OF THE BIGGER CHAPTERS! IF I FEEL LIKE I I MIGHT PUT A SCENE OF MAJOR AUSLLY IN TO KEEP YOU GOING! HATE DOING LONG AUTHORS NOTES SO I'M GONNA STOP AND LET YOU READ! **_

_**ENJOY**_

_**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**_

* * *

_**Ally's POV.**_

I'm in a car. Apparently on the way to my doom, according to Austin. He said his cousins could be a little hands on. Whatever that means. Mimi said that Mia was just like me and that we should get along well with each other. Also that Cody is like Austin's twin and Ross is the shy one, though he doesn't look like he would be a shy person. Her words. We were about 20 minutes away. We have been driving for 10 minutes or so. Austin has his headphones on, Mimi and Mike are talking and I'm just sat here. Maybe I should write a diary entry I haven't written one in a while.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Since the last time we talked things have definatly changed. I think for the better. Austin is calling me by my real name. Yeah you've missed a lot. And it's only been 2 days! Austins being sweeter, not bullying me anymore, which I'm definatly happy about. We are starting to get along. And one last thing before I go... Austin KISSED me! Like seriously. Oh my God. Worst thing was that I turned him down and asked just to go with the flow. Like who says that? Obviously me! Urg! I'll speak to you soon, oh wait some lyrics I thought of in the car;_

_'Cause when no one else would care you did_  
_And when no one else was there you were_  
_Now I am so aware_  
_You're a blessing to me_

_Don't know where these lyrics are heading, I'll have to find out._

_Bye Ally D_

"Those are cool lyrics," I heard a voice say over my shoulder. I jumped and dropped my book on the floor. Austin bent down and picked it up, before I could even stop him, he started to read what I had put out loud and I was ready for the worst,

"Cause when no on else would care you did," He said softly, "Who's this about?" He asked. I sighed a sigh f relif as he didn't read the paragraph above.

"I don't know just thought of it," I said. And in all honesty I really didn't know.

"Maybe it's about me, you know since the bit at the top is," He said smirking. I realise what he said and tryed to snatch my book out of his hands. It didn't work. I looked to see if is parents were paying us any attention. They weren't Mike was driving and Mimi was chatting away.

"Austin give me my book and I'll give you a kiss," I said regretting it right after. He actually handed me the book straight away. I grabbed hold of it but he didn't let go.

"Kiss," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and gave him a very quick peck on the lips. He still didn't let go of my book though.

"Kiss," He said like it was simple. I leaned over knowing there was no other way. I kissed him but he wouldn't let me pull back. His grip had loosened on my book but not much. I could still hear Mimi chatting with Mike in the front. At least they won't notice. Hopefully.

"Thank you," Austin said, when he finally let me pull away. He let go of my book and put his headphoes back on. God he can be annoying sometimes. I closed my book, and started to think about the lyrics I wrote and what else I could add. But before I even knew it, even though I was staring out the window, we had made it to Austins cousins house.

"Hope your prepered," Austin whispered in my ear once we were outside. Just as he did Mimi took another picture of us. Someone needs to get hold of that...

* * *

All the greetings and meetings were over qite quickly. I was ushered into the living room. Where the seating was perfectly arranged arond the TV. A 3 seater in front and then 2 singles on either side slightly facing in.

Mimi, Mike, Sue and Andy (Austin's auntie and uncle) all sat on the 3 seater. It was big enough for them just to fit. Austin pulled me over to one of the singles and he sat down pulling me down onto his lap. The other seat was occupied by a girl with blonde hair with brown highlights, and two boys both with blonde hair as well sat on either arm.

"Mia, Cody, Ross this is Ally Austin's girlfriend from school," Sue said. And don't worry I'm not being disrespectful they told me to call them by their first names.

"Friend," Austin corrected her, but he did hesitate.

"Oh yes Sue even though I wish they were together as they would be so cute, they in fact are only friends," Mimi said with a chuckle and a sad face. But the realiseation crossed her face.

"No," Austin whispered, his arms going round my waist as he sat up, to keep me balanced on his lap.

"I have some really cute pictures as well," Mimi finally said making both me and Austin sigh.

"Well we knew it was coming," I said loud enough for Austin and everyone to hear. Mia Chuckled as did Cody, Ross just smiled. Now I see the shyness.

"How bout you kids go on upstairs so us adults can sit and chat properly?" Andy said. I'm sure he's part scotish..

"Sure dad, let's go. We can go in my room," Mia said leading the way. I went to stand up but Austin picked me up, stood up and then put me on my feet. Like, whats the point. That sounds weird. I sound like a snob saying 'like', oh well.

I followed the 3 siblings up the stairs and into what should be Mia's room. It was a warm room. The colours where all pinks and reds. It was quite big the room as well. There was a 4 post bed in the middle with the headrest against the back wall. A sofa at the end of the bed infront of a flat screen TV on the wall. Her wardrobe was neatly tucked away in th corner with some drawers next to it. She had to bed side cabinets one on either side of her bed. And my favourite bit was that there was a big circle fluffy rug in front of the sofa and it had a massive black music note on it.

"Lovin' the rug," I said, looking at Mia after my 'adventure' around the room.

"Thank's Austin got it me for my birthday," She said, "how 'bout we all get to know Ally? And Ally get to know us?" She finished letting the rug conversation (if you can class it as a conversation,) drop. I nodded at her suggestion as did everyone else.

"Well gather round the rug," She commanded clapping her all sat down, me next to Austin on my right and Mia on my left the Ross and Cody on her other side.

"How 'bout we start with 20 questions?" Cody asked. He looked at everyon eindiviually and they all nodded at him.

"Ok, rules?" Austin asked.

"Everyone has to answer whatever question as been asked, everyone must ask 4 questions, you must answer truthfully, the questions can't be too personal and everyone gets one pass out of all the qustions, understood?" Cody said listing the rules of on his fingers.

"Question. You played 20 questions like this before by any chance?" I asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow in Cody direction.

"No I'm just smart," He said, with a cheeky grin.

"But Mimi said you were like Austin.." I said trailing off. Everyone laughed apart from Austin, he just glared at me.

"That was a good one," Ross said, finally speaking up since we had arrived.

"Thanks, I try," I fakely boasted, fliping my hair over my shoulder.

"Who's going first?" Austin asked trying to stop the laughing, since it was dircted at him. I just gave him a cheesy smile, which funnily enough made him chuckle.

"I will," Ross said, "Ok, what's everyones favourite colour?"

"Pink, obvs," Mia said rolling her eyes. I chcuckled.

"Blue," Cody said like it was the only colour in the world. That's sarcasm.

"Wow support your colour or what dude," Ross joked.

"Mines red," I said looking around at the red things in the room.

"High five cheecka," Mia said raising her hand to high five me. I slapped her hand and did a slight cheer.

"I'd have to say yellow," Austin said, I never would have guessed that.

"I'm a green guy, if I'm honest," Ross said acting dead cool about it. He definatly isn't shy anymore.

"My go!" Mia shouted making me jump, "Sorry,"

"No worries," I said acting like nothing had happened.

"Ok, my question is, has anyone here ever had a dirty dream about someone? And I don't mean like a dirty dream I mean like a really dirty dream," She said emphersising the really.

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

Of course all the boys would say yes. Predictable.

"Not adding any detail to that?" I asked looking at them?

"No," They said simultaniously, Austin winked at me though as he said it, and please God tell me he isn't implying that.

"Moving on, if you had to kiss someone in this room to survive, who would it be?" Cody asked rubbing his hands together like he was some evil master mind.

"Ok I have to say Ally, cause it just be weird if I kissed one of my bothers or my cousin, ew," Mia said cringing as she thought about it.

"Oh girl on girl, HOT!" Cody shouted. We all laughed. When things quited everyone looked at me until I gave my answer.

"Austin," I stated simply.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I have my reasons," I joked.

"Ally, related to everyone else," Austin said.

"Ally,"

"Ally,"

"Ok guys I know I'm like super hot and like everyone wants me but like thats like over the top," I joked acting like Kira Star from our school.

"Is that a Kira Star impression?" Ross asked.

"Of course," I laughed knowing Austin would have told them about Kira at some point.

"Ok, ok, if you could change your name what would you change it too?" Austin asked with a straight face.

"Butterfly monkey," I said as serious as I could. Everyone looked at me and it was so hard to stay serious and keep a straight face,"Serious,"

"I change mine to catapillar hawk, to match Ally," Mia said giving me a small high five at the end.

"I'd change my name to PEN15," Austin said, I chuckled but no one else got it.

"If you write pen and the 15 next to it, it looks like what word," I prompted, Mia laughed and so did Ross, Cody stayed blanked faced.

"I thought that was already your middle name?" Cody asked looking Austin in the eyes.

"Ha ha very funny," Ausin sarcastically laughed.

"Oh I have a question, does anyone have a mysterious talent?" I asked looking around.

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"You guys are no fun," I whined.

"Do you have a mysterious talent, Ally?" Ross asked me.

"No," I said looking down. We all laughed and Cody aksed the next question;

"What is your favourite thing about the opposite gender?"

"Build," Me and Mia said at the same time, then laughed with each other. Once we calmed down the boys gave their answers.

"Personality," Ross said shrugging his shoulders.

"Height," Austin said, we all looked at him, "What they have to be smaller than me, be weird if they were taller or even the same height," He said pulling a face of discust.

"I'd say their legs," Cody said smirking. Yup, definately like Ross. There was a knock at the door before anyone could ask another question.

"Hey guys, dinners almost ready and we've decided that the Moon's and Ally will be staying with us tonight, Austin and Ally an take the guest bedroom," Sue said smiling at us. We all said our 'oks' and then she left.

20 questions was totally forgotten after that. All attention turned to me and Austin.

"What?" I asked getting nervous under their gazes.

"You're not bothered that you have to share a room and a bed with Austin?" Mia said shocked.

"No, why would I be?" I asked shrugging.

"Because he's, him," Ross exclaimed.

"Calm down, God, we already have to share my room anyway," Austin butted in.

"Oh that makes more sense," Cody said nodding slightly.

"You made it sound like he was going to rape me or something," I joked. They all laughed as we got up to go downstairs for dinner.

"Hey Ross, Cody you never said what you would change your names to if you could," I realised as I walked through the door.

"Oh yeah, I'd change mine to something like, King of Space," Cody said laughing as he walked down the stairs. I was at the back with Austin again.

"What 'bout you Ross?" I asked.

"I change it to, Rossssssss," He said.

"So your a snake now," Austin said as we all entered the kitchen.

"Yup," And that was end of conversation as we all took a places at the table, the same order as upstairs was with the parents situated at the end.

Dinner looked delicious. I couldn't wait to dig in.

* * *

_**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED I WOULD HAVE CARRIED ON TO THE AUSLLY BUT IM GETTNG REALLY TIRED AND I HAVE SCIENCE MOCK FIRST PERIOD TOMORROW WISH ME LUCK! **_

_**SO THE AUSLLY SCENE WILL BE IN THE NEXT MAJOR CHAPTER HEHE AND IT WILL INVOLVE TRUTH OR DARE SO SEND IN SOME TRUTHS YOU WANT AND SOME DARES AND WHO DOES WHAT IF YOU WANT ONE IN THERE. YOU GOT TILL WENDSDAY AND BY THEN ALL MY TESTS SHOULD BE OVER SO I SHOULD UPDATE! **_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY BUTTERFLY MONKEY HAHA **_

_**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**_


	12. The Dinner

_**Ally's POV.**_

The conversation at dinner was anything but dull. It was lively and extremely funny. We were talking about your everyday things and then relationships which lead onto sadly me and Austin.

"I think they would be so cute together," Sue said smiling.

"I agree, Austin said he would prefer someone smaller that him because appartently if a girls taller or even the same height it's just werid," Mia said laughing at Austins face which was scrunched up into a scowl.

"He said that?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yeah we were all playing 20 questions upstairs and I can't remember the question specifically but that was his answer," Mia said smirking at her cousin.

"That means Ally's also the perfect height for Austin as well. Everything seems to be settling into place," Mimi said clapping her hands together.

"Can I please be excused I think I have lost my appitight," Austin said pushing his chair back and standing up looking around table. No one said anything so he left the room and went to sit in the living room.

"Ally can you go see if he is alright for me honey?" Mimi asked me poi tinh to the door that Austin had just walked through.

I nodded knowing she was up to something and didn't want to argue with her since she is giving me a roof over my head winter holidays. Austin was sat staring attbe TV looking completely blank like he had seen a ghost.

"What's up with you?" I asked making him visably jump on the couch.

"Nothing," was the only reply I got as I sat down next to him.

"If its about whats being said about us its ok you can tell me, even tboigh I might be slightly offended," I joked nudging him with my elbow before carrying on, "you can tell me anything,"

He looked at me. All he did was look at me. He sat there and just loomed at me. His eyes constantly moving over my face and my body.

"Why did I ever bully you?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"How should I know?" I shrugged looking at him as if it was nothing.

"I know why. I was jellous of you. You have the perfect lifd in school, apart from me that is. You have real friends that you can trust, you have people that love you, and care for you, popularity is nothing, you don't care what people think of you, you're care free," Austin said with his head in hs hands not daring to look at me.

"Wow, now you put it like that my life isn't half bad," I said chuckling which made him look at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry," I said quickly waiting for him to continue.

"Life would be so much more better if I had friends I could trust, someone to love that would love me back for me. Popularity isn't fun, it looks it but its a curse to me," Austin said looking up at me. I smiled at him and he took it in a different way than I meant it.

"No Austin I'm not laughing at you, I'm smiling because most of that isn't true. Maybe the popularity part is true but the rest isn't," I said. He had stood up when I started smiling but now he was sitting back down and looking at me like I had two heads.

"What's that meant to mean?" He asked leaning back. I curled my feet under me before I started to speak again;

"I'm not popular, obviously, but I'm a friend that you can trust and there is someone that loves you that you can love back somewhere," I said looking at him while I talked.

"That's a good point, but when will I know if she's the one?" He asked me.

"I've always been told your opposite is your perfect match," I shrugged, "My mum and dad were opposites my dad was popular like you and my mum was like me but a little less nerdy," I chuckled.

"Is that a hint Ally?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"A hint at-oh no. No it's not," I said at first wondering what he meant before the penny dropped and I realised he meant that it sounded like I was hinting at myself.

"I'm joking," He smiled.

"What made you ask the bullying question in the first place?" I asked.

"I was looking at you while my mum and auntie were talking and all I could think about how wrong I was to bully you, I called you ugly when really your a beauty, I called you nerdy when I'm hopefully just as smart as you, I bullied you for no reason," He stated grabbing hold of my hand half way through when he called me a beauty.

"Thank you Austin, but I think we both know it's the past, hopefully," I said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah it is, can I have a hug?" He asked with a completely innocent look on his face.

"Sure why not?" I said leaning over him to give him a hug. He pulled me closer to the point I was actually sat on his lap. He is so sly.

"Thank you Ally. You're amazing," Austin whispered. I pulled back but before I could even say anything he had kissed me. It was so soft and gentle and felt like he didn't want to break me. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"What was that for?" I asked. My hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know, it just felt right," He whispered.

"Like this does," I said before I kissed him with as much passion I could. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I think we would have probably kept going, it wasn't heated it was nice and sweet but Mimi ruined it by taking a picture with that bloody flash! Sorry, I don't mind it's just annoying.

We looked up and everyone was stood there looking at us. Awkward...

I jumped up and straightened my skirt. I smiled then walked upstairs not knowing where else to go. I cold here Mimi squealing down stairs and Sue. I could hear laughter as well, probably Mia Ross and Cody no doubt.

Then it was silent, and all I could hear was Austin's loud, clear and precise voice;

"Me and Ally aren't together, at least not yet but with you guys acting like this it makes things awkward and she'll never like me, or I'll never know if you keep forcing her too, so please can you stop with all the Austin and Ally talk please?" Austin sounded like he was begging but he has literally just admitted that he likes me. Me. He likes me. How is that possible? He hated me like 4 days ago. Didn't he? I'm so confused. But not confused enough to know he was now running up the stairs. I ran into an open door and closed it behind me. It was a nice room, I think it might be the guest room me and Austin will be staying in tonight. It's got a double bed so that's good.

The door opened slowly and revealed Austin. He walked in and closed the door behind him. I could hear Mia, Ross and Cody running up the stairs. There was a knock and then a shout;

"Guys we're gonna play a game of truth or dare in my room in a minute meet us in there," It was Mia.

"Ok," Austin shouted back, before looking at me. I was stood in the middle of the room and he was still stood by the door. He stood there for a few seconds before moving forward.

"I'm sorry about my family Ally, I've never brought a girl home to meet my parents never mind my cousins, so every things new to me, and I'm saying you're just a girl 'cause you're obviously not, well you are but you're not just a girl to me, if that makes sense. But you are living with me so I guess I should be fine with everything and I shouldn't be felling like everything is-" I cut him off, with a s short kiss. He was rambling and couldn't get a word in edge ways.

"Stop rambling," I said smirking, "It's fine really and technically you didn't bring me home, I was invited there's a difference. If you brought me home that would imply I was your girlfriend," I said before walking around him to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking like a lost puppy.

"To the game of truth and dare. Who knows what will happen," I said winking before leaving the room and closing the door. I let out a breath as the door closed. Things are getting way too intense.

I relaxed my body before walking into Mia's room, Austin now out the room and walking in behind me.

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"Me," Austin replied with.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: HI GUYS A DAY LATE URG I'M TRYING TO GET SORTED WITH MY TIMING BUT I HAVE TO MANY EXAMS TO REVISE FOR SORRY. I AM TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY AND EVERY SUNDAY. I'M GOING TO A FRIENDS HOUSE SATURDAY SO I MIGHT USE HER COMPUTER AND WRITE IT THEN WHEN I'M OMPLETELY FREE THEN MAYBE UPLOAD IT THEN SINCE I WAS LATE TODAY. I'LL TRY.**

**I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS AND I HAVE WROTE DOWN YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES. I WON'T BE USING ALL OF THEM BUT I WILL BE USING MOST OF THEM. THANKS.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	13. Truth Or Dare

**_Austin's POV_**

I was going first. I didn't want to ask Ally as that might look a liitl suspicious. So it's between my cousins.

"Mia truth or dare?" I asked slowly starring her in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of you moon, dare," She said starring right back at him.

"I dare you too go down to the corner shop and by 3 different porn magazines," I said smirking feeling quite proud about thinking of that.

"They won't let me! I'm too young," She shouted.

"Cody can come in as well with you and stand near the door, you can say they're for him," I said looking at Cody. He nodded not minding the idea.

"Fine but you're paying," She said standing up and putting her hand out for the money. I gave her the cash and she left her room. Cody got up to follow and so did Ross.

"I so wanna watch this," He said smiling.

"Video it I'm not going," Ally said looking up at him.

"Will do, Austin you coming?" Ross asked just before he left the room.

"No I'll stay with Ally," I said nodding at him. He didn't reply but nodded and then ran off after the other two.

"So, what you want to do to kill time? The shops a good 10 minute walk away," I said looking to Ally.

"How about we... play marry, kiss or avoid?" She said pausing at first to think. Playing this could help me know if she likes me.

"Ok, I'll go first, Dallas, Dez and me," I said smirking, "Oh and you have to add a reason to each," I added quickly before she could answer.

"Well I'd avoid Dez only because I couldn't picture kissing him never mind marrying him, I'd kiss Dallas just because he's hot but I don't think he'd be a good husband, and you I'd obviously have to marry," She said looking at me, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would you marry me?" I asked as she hadn't explained anything.

"Well think about it in detail. What can married people do thats not one of the opptions but leads on from one of them," She hinted with a miscievious glint in her eyes. The penny dropped and I knew what she meant. She was talking about sex. Something I never knew Ally Dawson would every talk about with me. I turned my whole body round so we were facing and not just sat next to each other. I just winked at her before waiting for her to give me three names.

"Kira, Cassidy and Trish," She said.

"Is Trish the girl you are always with around school?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yes,"

"Ok well I'd avoid Kira, she's a snob simple as that, Cassidy I'd marry, only mainly because I couldn't marry Trish and I'd kiss Trish for the same reason as I would marry Cassidy," I said truthfully.

"Cool I wasn't expecting that," She said raising her eyebrows.

"What you think I would avois Trish?" I asked raising one of my own eyebrows at her.

"Maybe," She said dragging the 'ay; out.

"Hurtful, but I can see why was only 3 days ago that we hated each other," I said looking at her.

"I wouldn't say I ever hated you, just disliked you, a lot," She said pausign after she said she disliked me first for 'effect'.

"Ha ha very funny," I said sarcastically. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Dallas, Elliot, or again me 'cause you know I'm amazing," I said popping my collar.

She laughed for a second before answering, "Avoid Dallas mainly because if I rated you all on looks he be the lowest, I'd marry elliot 'cause I can always divorce him, and kiss you because your a good kisser," She said smirking at me.

"Am I really?" I asked joking.

"Think so,"

"You think so? Doesn't sound so definate to me Ally," I said smirking.

"Hmm, I'm not that sure so it's a think so," She said pulling a fake thinking face. I moved forward closer towards her. She looked me in the eyes as I did so.

"I think then I better show you how good a kisser I am," I whispered. And before she replied I kissed her hard. It wasn't the type of passionate that was soft and sweet it was hard and crazy. She pulled back for a breath before leaning back in and joining our lips back together. I couldn't get enough of her. I leaned back again into my seat pulling her with me so she was sat on my lap.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which I got granted. She moaned into my mouth which made me groan back. Things were getting heat, and heated fast. We wern't even together. I'm not going past this point unless we are together. I'm not treating her like a slut or like a one night stand (if it ever gets that far) or like any other girl I've ever used. Like Kira or Cassidy. I won't make her like them.

We were still kissing and it had been about 5 minutes. Her hands were in my hair and my hands were on her hips. I pulled away and started to kiss down her neck to find her sweet spot for the future. It was at the base of her neck were her shoulder and neck join, just under her pulse. I didn't stay on her neck for long not wanting things to get out of control.

"God Ally, you drive me crazy," I sighed, my breathing jagged.

"Vise versa," She whispered back. I heared the front door close and talking getting louder and louder.

"Quick sort our hair and clothes out so we don't look like complete animals when they come in. They're back," I whispered moving her back to her seat. I flattened my hait back down and Ally sorted her top out. Lookly I only put my hand in the bottom of her hair so it wasn't that bad.

"I'd did it. I got your stupid magazines," Mia said storming into the room.

"Why she so mad?" Ally asked looking really confused.

"There was a guy she liked there and his friend also works there so asking was abit complicated," Cody explained.

"You get it on video Ross?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, man it was hilarious!" He almost shouted.

"Never and I ever trusting you again," Mia said to me.

"Aw you've said that before and you ddn't need to trust me you could have pulled out but you would have gotten a punishment for that," I said to her shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh shut up, lets just carry on with the game, my turn," Mia said quite evilly.

"Ally, truth or dare?"

"Dare.." Ally said quite uncertain of herself.

"I dare you to.." Mia said looking around the room while thinking before her eyes landed on her closet on the other side of the room, "have 7 minutes in heaven with Cody," she finished smirking at me.

Ally looked at her and then at Cody that was looking at Mia like she was crazy, and then she looked at me, I gave her a small smile. It hurt a tad that she had to do that just after we had a make out session.

"Can I pass?" She asked. I knew Mia would let her but not without having to do something else.

"Sure but you have to answer truth," Mia said smirking.

"Ok,"

"What did you do while we were gone?" She was smirking already knowing probably about what we have done. I was surprise when Ally answered her like it was the most normal thing in the world. But what shocked me more was what she did after;

"This," and then she turned to me and kissed me in the lips just as hard as before they had gotton back. I kissed her back just as hard. After a couple of seconds we stopped and faced my family who were smirking at me.

"Ross truth or dare?" Ally asked, moving on for the subject. I moved a little closer to her and put my hands behind me leaning back making sure on of the was behind Ally. No one notice as I had hardly moved.

"Truth,"

"Who was your first crush?" She asked him. And man did I wish she didn't 'cause knowing Ross he'll drag it out so he doesn't have to say because he hates opening up about things like that even if its in the past. He only just says it if hes with people he's comfortable with.

"Imogen Argent,"

"Wow," me and my cousins apart from Ross all said at the same time.

"What?" Ally asked. Lokking at all of us.

"He never does that. He must really feel comfortable around you," Cody said.

"I am here still you know guys," Ross butted in.

"Cool, does it matter? Maybe it's just because I radiate awesomeness," Ally joked. We all laughed. I really need to talk to Cody and Ross about Ally. Because I don't know what's happening to me. But its definately something.

"Ok, moving on, Austin truth or dare?" Ross asked, everyone going silent waiting for my answer.

"Dare,"

"Closet, 7 minutes of heaven with Ally," He stated. I didn't argue with him. Any time I can get with Ally were we can do what we want. I stood up and grabbed Ally's hand pulling her up and pulling her towards the closet.

"Time starts when the door closes," Mia shouted as we took 2 steps towards the door, I turned around and smirked.

"Have fun," Cody said as we closed the door and the clock started ticking. Ally turned around as the door clicked and I pushed her up against the door.

**_Cody's POV_**

The door clicked and then a second later there was a bang on the door. Austin sure gets moving quickly. After that there wasn't much noise for another minute and 44 seconds to be exact. We have a stop watch out on the floor. Then we heard them shuffling around and a few hangers must have fallen on the floor. I couldn't believe that Austin hasn't asked her out yet. He's all worried she doesn't like him but she's in a closet with him doing who knows what!

We need a chat, me and Austin.

A nice long chat.

* * *

**A/N: THOUGHT ID UPDATE TODAY FOR YOU AND IF YOU GUYS CAN GET ME TO 140 REVIEWS BY TONIGHT I WILL ALSO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS TOMORROW. **

**9 REVIEWS. CRITIQUES SPELLING GRAMMER I KNOW THATS A PROBLEM HEHE I TRY BUT SOMETIMES I SLACK A BIT SORRY. **

**LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CHAT AND THEN FROM THERE I'M GONNA HAVE A TIME SKIP AS THE HOLIDAYS LAST 3 WEEKS AND ITS ONLY BEEN 3 DAYS HAHA SO AFTER THEY LEAVE THE COUSINS THERE WILL BE A SMALL TIME SKIP AND COUPLE DAYS. SO THIS STORY SHOULD BE LOOKING AT AROUND AT LEAST 30 CHAPTERS!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	14. Small Chat

**A/N: OMFG! YOU GUYS ALMOST MADE ME CRY WITH YOUR REVIEWS AND THATS SAYING SOMETHING AS I NEVER CRY! I'M AT 162 REVIEWS MAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! SHOUT OUTS AT THE END!**

* * *

**_Cody's POV_**

They both came out of the closet, Ally's lips were swollen, Austin was smirking and Ally was red. They sat down next to each other closer than they were before and Austin was leaning back again, one of his hands behind Allys back. He's a sly boy. If you don't understand why, you will in a few minutes.

"My go, Cody truth or dare?" Austin asked me.

"Dare, Mr Moon," I said folding my arms.

"I dare you to go out onto the street and sing 'baby' by Justin Beiber at the top of your voice," He said smuggly.

"Justin Beiber really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Justin beiber is like the worst singer ever," Ally moaned, "maybe you can do his song justice?" She questioned at the end.

"Ally, Justin Beiber is amazing! He is so hot and got a good voice and is so hot, and did I meantion that he is really hot?" Mia said dreamily.

"Yes, yes you did. And just 'cause he's hot, doesn't mean he's a good singer," Austin butted in.

"Can we stop aruing over Justin Beiber its giving me a headache," Ross moaned putting a hand to his head.

"Yeah, let me go sing then its over," I said to him. No one else said anything as they all followed me out the room and out the house. I walked part way down the street before I started to sing. I got a few weird looks from passers by. But that wasn't the problem. The worst part was that 3 smoking girls had to walk by laughing at me. I could hear everyone else laughing as well.

"Ok Cody, thats enough!" Austin shouted. I sighed and ran back to them.

"That was so embarrassing!" I whined.

"You picked dare.." Ally said trailing off. She did have a point and I knew I had lost the argument.

"Oh shush," I said to them all.

We all walked inside the house again. As we were walking up the stairs my mum shouted that tea would be ready in 30 minutes. And don't be thinking 'it's only just been dinner' because seriously Austin and Ally wouldn't come out the closet. They were in there for a good 30 minutes. So roughly it has been a good couple of hours.

"Kk," Mia said, in a really girly voice. Liek really girly. She ran up the stairs and into her room all of us following her.

"Austin, can we have a chat?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah I was going to ask you the same thing," He wispered back. I walked out the room and into the hallway with him.

_**Austin's POV**_

Ok, I knew I need to chat to Cody but what does he want to talk to me about?

"Do you like Ally?" He asked me straight out.

"I think so," I said knowing that he would find out if I was lying.

"Why don't you ask her out then?" He asked.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked worrying.

"I think she does," He said smirking.

"She told me she just wants to go with the flow. Whats that meant to even mean?" I asked getting confused even more.

"Oh, I think that might just be a girls way or her way of saying, she likes you, but doesn't want a boyfriend yet, how about we be friends with benefits," Cody calrified for me.

"What so say if we went to school she wouldn't mind if I kissed her infront of everyone?" I asked smirking.

"Oh no she would. She means probably friends with benefits secretly. But she might get hurt if you start to go back to the way you were and start kissing every girl in your sight," He said his smile falling.

"Well schools not for another 2 weeks and 4 days so hopefully by then we will be gong out," I said smiling, and putting my hands in my pockets.

"Ok, but don't push her, my mum and dad were going to go out after tea, so they'll probably take your parents with them. I was going to a mates party with Ross but we canceled because you were coming, we can still go, Mia I don't know what she was doing, but I know she cancelled something, so if we get her to go, you and Ally will have the house to yourselves, if you get what I mean?" Cody said.

"That sounds perfect," I said, not actually believeing that this was happening. We walked back into the room to find Ally gone, Mia and Ross on the bed not speaking and the window open.

"Where the fuck is Ally?" I asked, instantly.

"We don't know she got a phone call of someone called Trish, we could hear you guys mumbling so she went out the window," Mia stated.

"Trish? Trish!" I questioned, then shouted. I ran out the door and onto the street. Ally couldn't have gotten that far in the space of 2 or so minutes.

I ran down the street and then turned right as I knew Trish lived near Ally so that's were she should be heading.

After a couple minutes of running, I started to get tired.

"Ally!" I shouted, getting worried that she might have gotten lost. To make it worse, it started to turn into a cliche movie as it started to rain. My hair started to stick to my forehead as I carried on walking down the street. Everything came a blur and I didn't know which way to go now.

"Ally!" I shouted again. I heard someone crying, through the rain.

"Ally is that you?" I shouted again. I got a faint reply of a 'yes'.

"Where are you?" I asked turning around in circles.

"Behind you," I heard her whisper. I turned around and she was stood there hugging herself. I pulled her in quickly rapping my arms around her petit body.

"God Ally what did Trish want that was so important?" I asked her.

"She rang to tell me my cousin had died," She whispered. I froze. That was pretty important.

"How does Trish know?" I asked.

"She's on holiday, in Australia. She was staying with my cousin, they're lie second family to her and vise versa, thats' why we are so close. My cousin was 18, she died in a car crash. She was only leaving the house. She wasn't even crossing a road. That's what makes it worse," She cryed into my chest. I didn't care about the rain, only that Ally was ok.

"Ally, I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Well at least you didn't say sorry, I hae it when people say that, they didn't do anything to causeit," She said looking up at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Do your parents know?" I asked. She shook her head and looked down.

"I don't want to tell them on my own," She whispered.

"I'll come with you," I said lifting her head with my index finger under her chin.

"Ok,"

"Let's go, it's raining, cold and very very wet," I said grabbing hold of her hand. I took my hoodie off that I have had on all day. It was wet but It was still keeping me warmer, so I gave it to Ally and put it over her shoulders to help stop the rain falling on her bare skin.

We walked back in silence the rain slowing down as we got back onto my cousins street.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, anything,"

"Make me forget,"

I looked at her like she was crazy, how was I meant to do that?

"Kiss me," She whispered. I looked at her for a second before leaning down and kissing her and gently as I could. She kissed me back rapping her hands around my neck as mine went to her waist pulling her closer to me.

I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Anything for you," I said pushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Excuse me, would you two like a hot drink, you look freezing?" A woman asked, from her front door. I turned to her and saw that it was Maggie.

"Oh Austin, come on in, lets warm you up," She said walking into her house. I walked Ally into the house. I pulled my phone out and text Cody what was happening so they wouldn't worry.

"So Austin, who's this young lady?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie this is Ally," I said. Ally shook her hand.

"Aw sweety, your freezing let me get you a towel," She said walking to the stairs.

"She's nice," Ally said looking at me.

"Yeah, she's like a second Auntie to me. Her husband died last year because of cancer, she still takes it hard, that's why she's always caring for everyone," I said lookng down at my hands.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said outting her cold hand on mine. I didn't feel much difference in temperature as I had been out with her.

"Here you go you two, I only have one big one so you're going to hae to share, and I brought down some drie clothes for you. You can't go out in the weather again," She said handing u the clothes. Mine were clothes I had left here when I slept over and Ally's were also mine.

"Thank you," Ally said as I smiled at Maggie.

"Go get changed and I'll make some hot chocolate for you guys," She said pushing us towards the stairs. We walked up and Ally went into the bathroom. I changed my shirt outside, and stripped my pants quickly and replaced them with the sweatpants. At that point Ally came out the bathroom. She was drowned in the clothes.

"They're big," She said looking down at herself.

"What do you expect, I am bigger than you," I chuckled.

"These are yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me help you," I said bending down on one knee in front of her. I rolled up but of the leg bottoms so the wearn't covering her feet. I then took of one of her bobbles of her wrist and tied the shit around her waist.

"Better?" I asked

"Yes thank you," She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here," I said, as she had walked a few steps away from me. She walked back, but before she could say anything I gave a her a small, quick kiss on the lips.

"That's a proper thank you kiss," I said smirking down at her.

"Cocky pants," She said tunring around and walking down the stairs again, her wet clothes in her hand.

I picked my clothes up, and then started for the stairs.

"Go with the flow," I whispered to myself as I got to the top.

* * *

**A/N: SHOUTOUTS!**

**singer15: Thank you, hope this chapter was JUICY enough for you hehe x**

**Auslly1013: Thank you I like my readers to have a litle laugh once in a while, hope you carry in reading x**

**tttoken01: I won't stop x**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Hope this was better? x**

**guest 1: hope it stays your favourite fanfic..**

**ItsJustShenade: Imight update everyday... maybe ;) x**

**If I didn't give you a shout out I'm sorry these where the main ones that caught my eye I'll do more in the next chapter. **

**CAN YOU GUYS GET ME TO 175 REVIEWS? **

**IF YOU DO BY 7:30PM TONIGHT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME AS I HARDLY VER WILL HAVE TIME TO DO THIS BUT RIGHT NOW ALL MY SCHOOL WORKS OVER SO I'LL DO IT THIS TIME!**

**SO 175 REVIEWS BY 7:30 I'LL UPDATE FOR 8-8:30! THATS ONLY 13 REVIEWS XXXX LOVE YOU GUYS TRY NOT TO MAKE ME CRY THIS TIME WITH YOUR REVIEWS SERIOUSLY I WAS CLOSE TO TEARS LAST TIME!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	15. Maggie's

_**Ally's POV**_

Maggie was really sweet. She had made up hot chocolate and some toast for us. We are currently sat on the sofa watching TV. It was Jermey Kyle.

"I really don't like this show but it does cheer me up," Maggie said laughing at the fact that Jermey just said like the best comeback in history 'why not?'

"Yeah I don't really watch it, my dad thinks it's noncence," I said. My feet were curled under me and I was leaning on Austin so I didn't have to hold myself up. Maggie was sat on a big single seater.

"He's right there but I think at least once in your life you have to watch Jermey Kyle," Maggie said laughing to herself.

"Tell that to my dad," I said laughing with her. I felt Austin chuckle to himself. I didn't say anything about it. The rain had stopped at one point about an hour ago. But started up again about 2 minutes later. To say it was letting up when we walked onto the street it seems to have gotten worse. And yeah that's how long we've been here. It's been about 2 hours. Not that I cared. I liked here. It was better than my actual home with my dad.

He's always away it feels like I only live there at times.

When the show ended, Maggie turned to us.

"So I've been wanting to ask for a while, are you two going out?" She asked getting right to the point.

"No we're not Maggie," Austin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I looked at him for a second before whispering in his ear;

"Then what are we?"

He didn't answer me but gave me a look that told me that we would talk later.

"That's a shame, you look really cute together, are you like best friends then, cause you seem really close," Maggie said looking at our position.

"I don't really know Maggie, we haven't really dicussed it, it's just natural," Austin said looking down at me.

"Well I hope some point in the future I get a wedding invite," Maggie said jokingly. We both laughed with her, as I felt Austin start to mess with my fingers under the blanket. I smiled slightly which I'm sure he saw as he started to smirk as well.

"I'll promise you that Maggie," Austin said back in the same manner.

"Ok, well do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" She asked us.

"I'll have some water, please," Austin said.

"I'll have the same but let me get them, you've been to kind to us," I said getting up, "Would you like anythin Maggie?" I added on the end.

"I have some orange juice and an apple please honey," She said settling herself again.

I left to the kitchen and started getting what everyone wanted.

**_Austin's POV_**

"You like her don't you?" Maggie asked me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked back fiddling with my fingers.

"To me yes, to her maybe not as much," She said calming my nerves a bit.

"I like her, but she told me that she just wants to go with the flow, Cody thinks it means that she likes me but just doesn't want a boyfrirend," I said looking at her.

"It actually means that she's waiting for you," Maggie said rolling her eyes at me.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"To make a move,"

"I have like 20 times," I said exasperated.

"No not that sort of move, I mean she's waiting for you to make a move in your replationship," She said like I was a 4 year old.

"I still don't get it,"

"I'll tell you after," She whispered as Ally came back into the living room with Maggies toast and juice, then went back to get our waters.

"So what were you talking about?" Ally asked as she handed me my water and sat back down next to me.

"The weather," Maggie said without missing a beat, she's either a really good lier or she just knows how to hide secrets...

"It's bad isn't it, Mia text me saying our parents were going out in 15 or so minutes and they could pick us up first before they go if we want," Ally said looking to me.

"Well it's up to you and Maggie," I said.

"Well I wouldn't mind staying a little longer if that's ok with Maggie," Ally said looking to Maggie.

"That's fine by me sweetheart, I like the company," She said in reply.

"Well text Mia and tell her we're staying a little longer and that they can go out as well if they want," I said to Ally. She pulled her phone out and started to compose the text.

**_Maggie's POV_**

They're just too cute together. They thought I was joking about the wedding invite but I wasn't. I do want and invite. If I'm still here...

I'm dying from cancer. I don't want the treatment. If it's my time to go, it's my time to go. I'll be with my husband again, and die of the same cause. They don't know, no one knows. It's just knowing how to tell them.

And how they'll react...

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE TONIGHT! AND SORRY IT'S SHORT IT'S MORE OF A FILLER...**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**brittttxx: Thank you, I hope i carries on being amazing to you.. x**

**bubblyXmadness: I can see were your username comes from hehe thank you, I'm hooked as well haha x**

**vampirejoyce16: you didn't have to wait long :0 xx**

**Hopeful-Iris7744: thank you glad I mad you speachless x**

**Rocky(guest): Thank you hope you think the chapters to come are awesome x**

**ItsJustShenade: Thank you and i will if i cant the reviews that tell me too heheh xx**

**Natty231: Thank you i class myself as ameuture (spelling- u see haha) x**

**24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover: Thank you i can see thats the case x**

**justanotherdreamgirl: Thank you did you love this chapter? x**

**GallagherGirl13BYE1DTS: I'm glad you feel for him because so do I but dont worry Maggie brings them together as welk as Allys cousin tbat died ( :( ) x**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS IF YOU CAN GET ME TO LETS SAY 183 REVIEWS THATS ANOTHER 8 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW NIGHT WHEN I HAV THE TIME IF I GET THE REVIES MOST LIKELY TIME WOULD BE AROUND 10 PM XX**

** LOVE YOU GUYS**

**THANK YOU**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X **


	16. The Photo Album

_**Ally's POV**_

I text Mia to tell her what Austin had said and she replied with an 'ok, us three will go meet some friends will be back in a hour'. Austin was ok with thatand said we'll stay for anouther 30 minutes or so. The rain was finally starting to hold of a bit but still coming down in drizzles.

"Oh now your staying longer, I'll have to show Ally some pictures of when you were younger," Maggie said looking at Austin with a massive smile on her face.

"That be awesome, I'll get them, just tell me where they are," I said cheerfully really wanting to see some of his photos.

"Up the stairs, first door on the right, a white album is in the wardrobe that says the moons on the front," Maggie instructed. I got up and ran up the stairs.

**_Austin's POV_**

"Right, Maggie what did you mean before?" I asked her as Ally ran up the stairs.

"Well, she's waiting for you to make a move, not necissarilly a move such as hitting on her move like clarifying were she stands in the essance of a relationship," Maggie confirmed.

"So she wants to know if we're friends or more than friends?" I asked, thinking back to what she whispered in my ear earlier.

"Exactly," Maggie said just as Ally was running back down the stair.

"I haven't peeked, but I can't wait to see them," Ally said as she came and sat down again handing Maggie the album.

"My life is officially over," I said throwing my head back onto the couch. Ally chuckled at me as Maggie showed me sympathy;

"Austin, this could make things easier for you," She said hinting to what was earlier said.

"How?" Ally asked.

"Oh sweety it's an inside joke we had from a long time ago from the first time I pulled these out to show his friends, you're the first girl whos ever seen them," Maggie said saving it but also making it slightly worse by saying she was the first girl...

"Oh really?" Ally asked with a cheeky grin, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Really Maggie, you had to tell her that? She's like the best blackmailer I know," I whined.

"Sorry honey, my bad," Maggie said still smiling at me.

Ally opened up the album and the first picture was me and Cody in the bath blowing bubbles at each other when we were 3.

"Aw that's so cute! Was that taken here?" Ally said, with a big glowing smile on her face.

"Yes, they used to always come round and sleep over when they were younger. They don't do that as much now they're older, it's nice that you're here now," Maggie said smiling at Ally and then at me at the end.

"I don't get to come round as much anymore as I don't visit my cousins as much as I used to," I said sadly to Maggie as Ally flipped through the next couple of pages.

"I know sweety it's ok," Maggie said patting me on the knee as I had moved further forward in my seat to look at the photos. My left hand unconsiously moving onto Allys waist, pulling her slightly closer to me as we looked at the pictures.

"Aw look at this one, sorry to interupt but its so cute!" Ally said, sounding like a giddy child. It was a picture of me rolling in mud with no clothes on and my mum trying to get me out of it. I was like 4 don't judge me!

"Thank god I'm on my front," I sighed wipping my brow.

"It's a funny picture," Ally said laughing at me. I smiled at her as she carried on flipping through the album. I looked up at Maggie to see that she mouthed 'told you' at me then nodded to where my hand still was. I just nodded back.

"They are the cutest pictures ever," Ally said breaking the silence as she missed the last page and closed the book.

"Wait you missed a page," I said flipping the book back open.

"You'll like this one even more it really finishes the book off," Maggie says as she watches us flip back to the back.

It was the picture my mum took of us in the kitchen when we were on the floor smiling at each other. It mad me smile again just looking at it.

"I like it," Ally said, looking up at Maggie.

"I'm glad," Maggie said smiling.

"When did you get that picture?" I asked knowing my mum hadn't left the house today.

"Your mum emailed it to me, we do still keep in touch mister I know everything that goes on in your lives," Maggie said chuckling at me. Things went silent as Maggie put the album next to her chair. I looked out the window and saw the rain had finally stopped.

"I think that's our cue to leave," I said still looking out the window causing the others to as well.

"Ah yes, it was very nice catching up again Austin, you should come round more often," Maggie said as we both stood up.

"I'll try," I said bending down and giving her anhug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And its very nice to meet you Ally hopefully I'll be seeing more of you soon," Maggie said to Ally holding her hand before Ally bent down to give her a hug.

"Me too," was her reply. I put my shoes on and waited for Ally.

"Goodbye you two,"

"Goodbye Maggie," Ally said smiling at her.

"Love ya Mags," I said cheekily

"Don't you start getting cheeky now mister, just because you're going," She said to me pointing at me like I was anaughty child. She never did like the nickname Mags.

"Sorry, bye Maggie," I said instead.

"Goodbye, now get going before it starts to rain again," My now she had stood up and walked over to us by the door. Ally opened the door and grabbed our stuff that had been put by the door by Maggie after she had dryed them for us. I gave Maggie one last kiss on the cheek before leaving out the door behind Ally.

I heard the door close behind us as we walked down the path.

"She's sweet," Ally said, with a big beaming smile.

"Like I said, she's like family," I replied with as we walked down the street getting closer to my aunties house.

"She cheered me up," Ally admitted looking down.

"Well thats a good thing, when we get back we'll tell your parents, and see what happens," I said sadly as I pulled her into a hug.

"Can we go back to see her before we leave tomorrow?" She asked looking up at me with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen. And who can say no, to that? It makes her happy again.

"Of course," I said, obviously not knowing that, that wouldn't be possible.

* * *

A/N: WHAT YOU THINK? U LIKE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SAD I WARN U! BUT IT BRINGS AUSTIN AND ALLY CLOSER.

REVIEW PLEASE CAN U GET ME TO... 200? IS THAT TOO MUCH OF A PUSH. IF U DO I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW NIGHT AS WELL!

LOVE YA X

SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X


	17. Ally's Cousin Sophie

_**Ally's POV**_

When we got home our parents had just parked in the drive. They were so happy. I don't want to ruin that. I guess Austin saw the look of worry on my face.

"You can do this Ally, they need to know," Austin whispered.

I nodded and walked over to my parents.

"Ally you're ok. What have you two been doing?" My dad asked me.

"We were at Maggie's house one of the neighbours," Austin said.

"I need to tell you something," I burst out knowing that all this Banta was going to stop me from actually telling them.

"What is it sweety?" My mum asked stepping next to my dad. Austin rubbed my lower back as everyone looked at me.

"Sophie, she died," I whispered fresh tears rolling down my face.

"When? How?" My parents asked me frantic, their eyes showi g that tbey wabted to cry but couldn't. They had to stay strong for me, and the moons.

"Car crash, call Trish she'll answer I don't know if Auntie Pam will," I sniffled. Auntie Pam is Sophie's (my cousin who died) mum.

"We will. You go inside and rest, we'll fin out the details," My mum said giding me towards the house. I walked in and sat down on one of the single seater chairs. Someone sat on the arm next to me. I looked up and saw that it was Austin. He didn't say anything to me he just sat there. I was greatful, I didn't really want to talk, I just needed a friend, or from someone to just be there so I can be in their presence.

After a while, or maybe only a few minutes, I heard my parents and Austins come in the house. No one said anything. Austin stood up and put his hand out for me to grab. I took it and he lead me up the stairs.

"Do you want to talk?" Austin asked as we entered the room we will be staying in for the night. I looked at the clock and it read '19:00'. I nodded and sat on the bed patting the spot next to me for him to sit.

"When Trish had called me, you were out in the corridor with Cody, Mia was embarrassing Ross by telling me one of his baby stories. I couldn't stop laughing. When I heard the news it was such a shock I didn't know what to do, you were in the corridor and I didn't want to disturb what ever you were talking about, so for some unknow reason I went out the window. I don't know what their reactions were but all I knew was that I was running, running as fast as I could. The next thing I remember is that it was cold and wet as it was raining hard and I could hear you shouting my name in the distance. What I find funny is that we weren't that close, I only saw her twice a year maybe not even that. But when I did see her she was like an older sister that I never had. But after I left we lost contact until the next time we saw each other," I paused to take a breath. I never once took my eyes of the wall in front of me.

"You don't have to carry on," Austin whispered. I looked down at ny hands in my lap before looking back up at the wall.

"Can't leave a story half done," I whispered back, thinking about how I could finish it.

"Ok," Was the only reply I got as he didn't push me but waited paitently for me to continue in my own time.

"The last time I saw her was about 4 months ago, her boyfriend had up with her and she was cheering herself up by poking her nose in my business. Shockingly we were talking about you," I said looking at him at this point, wishing I hadn't as he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was saying how she would kick your butt when she met you for all the pain you cause, her words. I guess I just miss thing like that knowing now I won't ever be able to see her again," I finished as I wiped my tears and looked back at the wall.

"I bet she probably would have been able to beat me up if she was anything like you," He joked, pulling me in for a side hug.

"Anyone could beat you up," I said back with a cheesy smile.

"Including you?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"Yup," and man do I wish I never said that.

Austin pushed me back onto the bed and started tickling my sides. I thrash about but he pinned me down and carried on tickling me.

"I'll stop if you admit you were wrong," Austin said grinning down at me as I carried on thrashing. It was getting unbareable so I did what I had to do.

"Ok, ok, I was wrong," I almost shouted at him. He stopped and looked down at me. He was hovering above me for a couple of seconds before he stood up and pulled me up after him.

"Things will be ok Ally," He said softly. I nodded in return.

"Don't forget about going seeing Maggie tomorrow, I'll be very upset if we don't," I said giving puppy eyes.

"Ok yes I know,"

"Good," And this was the last thing I really remember before seeing Austin shouting in the living room before breaking down.

* * *

**A/N: SAD RIGHT? THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE SAD AS WELL AS THERE IS A HIT WITH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, MOSTOF YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THIS CHAPTER... SO I CHANGED IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! I HAVE A COUPLE SHOUTOUTS FOR REVIEWS THAT MADE ME REALLY REALLY SMILE:**

**Ausllyyacht (guest): glad to know you love it and no Maggie hasn't died yet...**

**Auslly1013: thank you, hope it stays your favourite!**

**ItsJustShenade: I do know that you are obsessed with it! You are my most dedicated reader! Thank you!**

**Megan (guest): hope you carry on reading and i dont know if its that amazong haha x**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK IN A REVIEW AND I'LL PUT THE ANSWER IN AN A/N! CAN YOU GUYS GET ME TO 220 REVIEWS IF YOU DO I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE! LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR ALL AMZING!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	18. The Phone Call

_**Ally's POV.**_

I had calmed down now since my talk with Austin. We had just finished having tea. Mia, Ross and Cody returning home only about 15 minutes after me and Austin did. We were all watching TV. The parents were on the bigger sofa, Mia and Ross had brought in 2 of the kitchen chairs, Cody was sat on one of the singles, and Austin demanded (kind of) that I sat on his lap. So that's where I am, I'm sat on Austin's lap, leaning on his shoulder, while he's sat on the other single chair, watching TV.

That was before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sue said into the phone. It wasn't loud enough for us to all hear what the person on the other end was saying but by the look on Sues face it wasn't something very nice.

"No that's not possible," Sue said putting a hand to her mouth as she listened to the reply.

"No, it can't be right, my son and his girlfriend were just there 20 or so minutes ago with her," She shouted down the phone. Neither me or Austin corrected her, we wouldn't when she's in this state.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe," She whispered next.

"Yes, we will, tomorrow morning if possible?" Sue questioned down the phone, physically relaxing.

"Thank you, goodbye," She finished before hanging up. Mia turned the TV off as Sue put the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's happened?" Austin asked shakily, "What's happened to Maggie?" He said again a little more urgent.

"She's passed away, she had cancer, she knew about it as well but wouldn't have treatment," Sue said tears starting to roll down her face.

"No, no she was perfectly fine when me and Ally left her," Austin said his grip round my waist tightening, but not like he was trying to squeeze me to death more like a 'please tell me this is wrong' squeeze.

"She was a little tired, that's why I kept helping her but other than that she was defiantly fine," I said backing Austin up as I sat up straighter in his lap.

"Mum, is this really true? Is Maggie dead?" Ross asked standing up.

"Yes," was all she said before breaking down into tears, Ross pulled her into a hug immediately. I stood up to make sure she was ok. Austin got up after me and stood in front of the TV.

"No it's not true, she was fine when we left, and she would have told me if she was ill!" Austin shouted. I looked at him and the look of confusion and helplessness on his face was heart breaking. He looked like a lost puppy. Before we knew it he had left the house slamming the door behind him.

"Austin!" Andy shouted getting up to go after him.

"Stop, I'll go after him. I know how he feels," I said stopping Andy from going any further as I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door after Austin. He was on the other side of the street walking in the direction we had come from. Towards Maggie's house. I ran after him. When I caught up I didn't say anything, there was nothing for me to say to him. We just walked. We pasted Maggie's house, the windows dark, and the mud at the side of the road, displaced from where an ambulance must have stopped. We walked to the end of the street where there was a park. I didn't know there was one there with all the running we had to do in the rain to get back.

"Maggie used to bring us all here when we slept over," Austin said as he sat on one of the swings. I sat on the one next to him. Still saying nothing.

After a couple minutes of silence I finally said something to him, "The best way to show your love for someone is to let your loved one go,"

"I hardly ever saw her since my 14th birthday. And when I finally get to see her for 3 hours when I leave I find out that she's died from cancer. How does that even work? Is it karma for all the bad things I've done in my life? If it is why punish Maggie for my sins?" Austin said looking at me, showing me his face, that had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"No Austin, I don't know why this has happened now but if she didn't want treatment that means that she wanted to die, that she wanted to be with her husband maybe," I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You know, you're so much more better at comforting someone than I am, you must feel terrible and I'm not even considering it," He said in a small voice.

"No, you helped me realise what had happened can't be changed, and I'm going to help you do the same. I wasn't as close to my cousin as you were to Maggie even if you didn't see her she would have been in the back of your mind, your subconscious mind remembering her but you just didn't realise it. She's going to be with you forever Austin. She changed your childhood, you don't just forget someone like that," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're right Ally, thank you, I just think that I've let her down, with not visiting her for doing all the bad things I've done, and especially for not even thinking about visiting her when we arrived here," He said his voice straining at the end.

"Not all bad with the world Austin, you're not alone," I whispered.

"I am though Ally, my family won't understand why I feel worse about this than they do, than anyone does, no one will," He said looking at me for help.

"You have me Austin, you've always had me even in the past when things changed I would have come to help you, that's what Trish never understood, why I never hated you for what you did. It was because I believed that the real you was still there under that façade," I said still holding his hand and looking at him the whole time.

"Thank you Ally, I don't know what I could do to repay you for being here, for being the most amazing, beautiful girl on the planet," He said giving me a small smile as he turned his swing to face me.

"You can take me out for something to each," I said in a jokey way, knowing that wouldn't actually happen.

"Ok I will, when we get back to my house tomorrow night I'll take you out," He said seriously.

"Really? As in a date?" I asked quite shocked that he agreed.

"If you want it to be," He whispered.

"Ok, where will be going?" I asked knowing I don't really want to not go.

"That's a surprise, but wear something fancy casual," He said sanding up still holding my hand.

"Ok, are you going to be ok though?" I asked standing up and facing him.

"Yes now that I know you're here and hopefully always will be," He said as he pulled me closer and gave me a small kiss on the lips before pulling me in for a tight hug. Everything was starting to look up. Even though 2 people have died, I had Austin back, and he had me.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTURDAY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TOO HAD TOO MUCH WORK TO DO! SORRY. HOPE YOU LIKED THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATTTTEEEEE AHHHH ITS FINALLY HAPPENING THE FLOW IS MOVING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE I READ THEM ALL! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**

**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME TO 245 REVIEWS? I LOVEW YOU GUYS!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
